El caballero oscuro de konoha
by rolando0897
Summary: Que pasaria si naruto conocio a kyuubi a los 4 años y se hicieran amigos y el sandaime le da a naruto los materiales basicos para que estudie antes de la academia y naruto copiase el kage bushin. Los elementos de devil may cry aparecen en el segundo cap.
1. Chapter 1

El caballero oscuro de konoha

Bien espero que mi fic sea de su agrado, este será de naruto con un poco de dmc (original), naruto será inteligente/sarcástico/fuerte.

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 1

Nos encontramos en la oficina del hokage, donde podemos encontrar a un sandaime discutiendo con u niño de seis años.

Sandaime- no naruto entiende que no puedo darte peligroso

Naruto- pero viejo no te estoy pidiendo nada peligroso, solo unos libros de lo básico

Sandaime- el anciano solto un suspiro y se resigno, esta bien naruto tu ganas dándole unos cuantos libros sobre lo básico como: chakra control, fuuinjutsu para principiantes, los tres jutsus básicos, sobrevivencia, como hacer trampas, estilo básico de taijutsu, genjutsu, lo básico en kenjutsu y infiltración.

Naruto- gracias viejo con es…no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un ambu con mascara de perro entro en un sunshin

Ambu- hokage-sama el consejoesta pidiendo una audiencia y dicen que es urjente

Sandaime- suspira y dice, gracias inu puedes retirarte

Inu- hai hokage-sama y desaparece de la misma forma que llego

Sandaime- lo siento naruto pero tengo que ir

Naruto- no te preocupes viejo yo entiendo, te esperare aquí leyendo uno de los libros que me diste que te parece

Sandaime- esta bien naruto, pero compórtate oíste

Naruto- claro viejo

Sandaime sale de su oficina, tan pronto sale naruto espera unos segundos cuando siente que no hay nadie en el pasillo suelta un suspiro dice es hora de empezar

Naruto- naruto camina hasta un baúl y lo abre y esta el pergamino prohibido de konoha lo abre empieza a leer

Naruto- mmmm kage bushin es una técnica que produce copias solidas no ilusiones como el bushin standart ,(interesante)otro beneficio de esta técnica es que cuando el clon se disipa todas las memorias pasan al original, por lo que es usado para recoger información , lo malo es que este jutsu require de mucho chakra y el acumulamiento de memorias puede matar a alguien

Naruto- que opinas kurama (si naruto sabe de kyuubi desde los cuatro años, y se llevan bien y naruto si quiere puede hacer que el sello sea visible)

**Kurama- copia ese jutsu mocoso , tu no tienes de que preocuparte por las reservas de chakra ya que por ser mi contenedor ** **tienes las reservas** ** de tres jounins de elite y por lo de las memorias si los clones se disipan todos a la vez solo te dará una jaqueca**

Naruto- ok , naruto copia el jutsu y sigue leyendo , mmm , bushin daibakuha , este es un jutsu que hace que un kage bushin con mucho mas chakra de lo normal ,al ser inestable si el kage bushin recibe un buen golpe **BOOOM** se da la explosión , naruto al leer esto no puede evitar soltar una carcajada maniática , jajajaja quien invento esta técnica es un genio dice el rubio al terminar de copiar el jutsu

**Kyuubi- mocoso detente y alguien viene junto al sandaime**

Naruto rápidamente coloca todo en su lugar y actua como si siguiera leyendo , pero esta ves pensó en hacerle una broma al sandaime, entonces se levanta y va ala silla del hokage se sienta abre una gaveta y saca el libro icha icha del hokage y lo abre en una pagina cualquiera y empieza a leer ,en ese momento entra a la oficina el sandaime junto a la líder del clan inuzuka ,cuando el sandaime ve lo que naruto esta leyendo pierde el color de la cara y empieza a sudar frio

Sandaime- naruto grita el sandaime de donde sacaste ese libro no es apto para niños de tu edad

Naruto – bueno lo saque de tu gaveta, y como ya avía terminado de leer el libro de historia que me fuuinjutsu que me diste y hasta aprendí a hacer pergaminos para sellar cosas mira y le enseña (N/A: las copias del kage bushin y bushin daibakuha, las escondió elas bolsas del pantalón) tsume veía esta esena con humor, enojo (N/A: por el libro) y orgullo en el mocoso por aprender algo que se ve en el tercer año de la academia ninja

Sandaime- muy bien naruto estoy orgulloso, ahora si dime POR QUE ESE LIBRO grito

Naruto- espera unos segundos para recuperarse del grito, y responde , bueno pues cuando aprendi a hacer los pergaminos selle todos los libros que me diste y intente dormir pero unos gritos sobre las llamas de la juventud, eterno rival, y actitud cool no me dejaron ah esto el sandaime piensa con un escalofrio (pobre kakashi) y bueno como no pude dormir busque entre tus cosas y encontré este libro naranja muy interesante ,mi parte favorita es cuando Toshiro y Matsumto (N/A: bleach no me pertenece ) se ponen en la posición 69 y emp…mmm el sandaime le tapa la boca para que ya no siga

Sandaime- jejeje naruto porque no te vas a casa o ichiraku ramen toma le da una buena cantidad de dinero a naruto

Naruto- hmm ramen dice con babeando (N/A: como homero), ajem tose el sandaime sacando del trance a naruto , okay dice naruto cuando llega a la puerta se detiene y se da la vuelta y con una demasiado inocente sonrisa le pregunta al sandaime, viejo me regalas el libro para saber que pasa , en la mente naruto se esta revolcando de la risa junto con kurama

Sandaime- NO grita escandalizado, ahora shuuuu le hace señales de la mano a naruto para que se valla

Cuando naruto sale de la torre del hokage , tsume junto con yugao (N/A: esa ambu que era la prometida de hayate y que en ese momento que era la escolta del hokage y escucho y vio todo) le empiezan a dar una paliza al sandaime , el escuadron ambu que protegia al hokage ni intentaron ayudar al sandaime por miedo a recibir una paliza, lo que les gano un grito de TRAIDORES lleno de dolor

Afuera de la torre del hokage los aldeanos solo podían escuchar y temer por su amado líder que estaba siendo apaleado por dos enojadas kunoichis

JAJAJAJAJA se reía naruto junto al kyuubi al escuchar los gritos de EN LA CARA NO llenos de dolor del sandaime

**Kyuubi- JAJAJAJAJA mocoso te he dicho que eres mi humano favorito y que por esto ya no estas en mi lista top 10 de humanos por comer**

Naruto- no y gracias por el alago , por cierto quienes son esas 10 personas que te quieres comer , pregunto genuinamente interesado el rubio

**Kyuubi- eso te lo digo en otra ocasión mocoso**

Naruto – esta bien, y con eso siguió su rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento a practicar todas las cosas que le dio el sandaim

**Notas del autor: bueno este fue el primer capitulo espero les guste, para la pareja ** **de naruto, tengo pensado ah:**

**YUGAO U.**

**ANKO M.**

**SAMUI.**

**FEMKYUUBI.**

**FEMSASUKE.**

**MEI T.**

**Mándenme por medio de reviews sus propuestas, este fic no será un naruharem, ni naruhina, narusaku ni Naruino. Mándenme sus comentarios, criticas, ideas para mejorar y asi disfruten de un fic entretenido.**

**SE DESPIDES DE USTEDES EL GRAN ROLANDO0897, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.**

**JA NE**


	2. El caballero oscuro de konoha capitulo 2

El caballero oscuro de konoha

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 2

Después de salir de la oficina del sandaime muerto de risa , naruto andaba buscando una tienda de ropa y armas que no lo echaran o le cobraran tres veces mas por las cosas solo por ser el contenedor de kyuubi , anduvo buscando por toda la aldea por lo menos 2 horas hasta que por fin , entro a una tienda llamada TIENDA DE ARMAS HIGURASHI(N/A: si alguien ya uso este nombre me disculpo) al entrar el que atendía la tienda lo vio y le pregunto que es lo que necesita , naruto al escuchar eso se sorprendió pero decidió contestar

Naruto- ughh…. así mire quería saber si ustedes venden ropa ninja

Ryoma(N/A: es el dueño)- si esta por allá, dijo señalando a un costado de la tienda

Naruto- gracias y camina hacia donde le indicaron, cuando termina de buscar la ropa sale del cambiador vestido con solo una gabardina roja , sin camisa , unos pantalones negros , unas botas negras con las suelas rojas(N/A: las de alucard), y en las manos unos guantes negros , cuando ryoma lo vio no pudo evitar silbar en aprobación y decir

Ryoma- chico buena elección

Naruto- si lo se ,pero siento que algo falta , entonces se pone a pensar en que es lo que falta

YA SE grita naruto , es el pelo no va con el estilo

Ryoma- si ahora que lo pienso tu cabello no luce bien

Naruto- puedes plancharme el pelo y teñirlo de blanco pregunto

Ryoma- claro chico

30 minutos después

Ryoma- aha listo chico ties que verte en un espejo

Naruto emocionado dice- haber apúrate y trae el espejo que la espera me esta matando

Ryoma- tada mostrando la nueva apariencia de naruto(N/A: Básicamente naruto luce igual que dante en devil may cry 3, solo con las marcas en las mejillas)

Naruto- JAJAJA ahora si, me veo genial, bueno bueno quisiera 5 trajes igual a este y podrías añadirles sellos para que cuando se dañen solo tenga que añadir chakra a los sellos y estos auto reparen la ropa y también 3 juegos de kunais y 10 pergaminos de almacenamiento , cuanto seria

Ryoma- claro chico por los 5 trajes serian 5500, por los3 juegos de kunais serian 1550 y los pergaminos 2750, eso nos daría un total de 9800 ryus , lo del cabello es de la casa por ser tu primera vez comprando aquí

Naruto sacando a gama-chan- bueno dándole el dinero a ryoma , gracias dirigiéndose hacia la puerta , pero de pronto se detiene y le pregunta a ryoma si tienen u boken(N/A: espada de madera) , ryoma se la alcanza y le dice que son 500 ryus , naruto le paga y sale del local

Al salir naruto empieza a caminar rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento, cuando llega ve que esta solo y hace los sellos de manos para el kage bushin, en una bola de humo apresen 50 kage bushins, naruto empieza a darle ordenes a los clones

Naruto – muy bien quiero a 25 de ustedes practicando los ejercicios de chacra control o sea caminar en los arboles, caminar en el agua, balanceo de kunai, balanceo de senbons y caminar en la cascada entendido

Grupo de clones 1- hai jefe

Naruto- bien los otros 25 practiquen los 3 jutsus básicos hasta que puedan hacerlos sin sellos de manos

Grupo de clones 2- hai

Naruto- recuerden disiparse uno a la ves, yo mientras voy a practicar kenjutsu mientras se quitaba la boken de la espalda y empezaba a practicar las katas básicas de kenjutsu

2 años después

Naruto de ahora 8 años caminaba hacia la tienda de ryoma, hoy era un día importante para naruto porque bueno hoy va forjar su propia espada, mientras caminaba recibía miradas de odio y murmullos ya a naruto le importaba un comino lo que pensara los aldeanos

Aldeano sin importancia- maldito demonio

Naruto se detiene- tu madre imbécil

Aldeano- maldito quieres pelear

Naruto hace una pose de reverencia burlista- bailamos señorita

El aldeano se pierde los estribos y se le deja ir a naruto, 5 minutos después vemos a un naruto sin un rasguño y a un aldeano irreconocible, en ese momento se le ocurre una idea a naruto, alzando al aldeano lo agarra y lo hace sentado en un bote de basura y agarra la tapa y se la pone del aldeano y se va silbando alegremente no sin antes decir nos olemos luego y sigue su camino

Al irse aparece un ambu con mascara de perro y recoje al aldeano para llevarlo al hospital de la prisión por intentar atacar a naruto no sin antes ver la condición de noqueado hombre y pensar (pobre bastardo y pensar que todavía tiene una sesión con ibiki) antes de desaparecer en un sunshin

Mientras con naruto ya había llegado ala tienda de ryoma , al entrar va hasta el mostrador y ve a ryoma dormido , naruto no puede evitar sonreír de forma siniestra se le acerca al oído , traga aire y grita DESPIERTA , brinca del susto y se cae cara al suelo mientras naruto se destartalaba de la risa

Ryoma- maldito mocoso murmuraba mientras esperaba ha que se le pasara el chillido que tenía en el oído, 5minutos después le pregunta al peliblanco(N/A: Gracias a kyuubi naruto ya no tiene porque preocuparse de teñirse el cabello) que es lo que necesita

Naruto- jaja tratando de controlar la risa, bueno ya poniéndose serio quisiera alquilar la forja por 3 días empezando hoy

Ryoma- bien serian por tres días 50.000 ryus

Naruto le pasa el dinero y ryoma le pregunta a naruto de donde saco tanto dinero y naruto le responde que lo gano en la noche de apuestas entre el hokage y los lideres de los clanes: hyuuga, yamanaka, nara, akimichi, uchiha(N/a: mes antes de la masacre) y el consejal danzo antes de entrar a la forja

3 días más tarde

Naruto- salió con una o espada cubierta en una sabana y dos extrañas armas sujetadas a la parte de atrás del pantalón del peliblanco

Ryoma emocionado- y bien que tal quedo

Naruto pone la espada en el suelo y empieza a hacer sonidos de tambor ta da dice mientras quitaba la sabana

Ryoma- woooahuuu dijo totalmente asombrado y como no estarlo si frente a el esta la definición de lo asombroso y ala vez intimidante hay estaba una sambato la hoja salía de una calavera con cuernos y la boca cerrada, 2 huesos salían de los lados, las costillas se aferraban a los lados de la hoja, la empuñadura salía de calavera y terminaba en tres picos y también 2 extrañas armas en forma de "L" una plateada y otra negra

Naruto- te gusta ryoma la llamo rebelión y es capas de cortar cualquier tipo de barrera y negar cualquier tipo de regeneración y a estas 2 bellezas las llamo ebony la plateada y ibory la negra estas son capaces de convertir el chakra en pequeñas balas de chakra condensado capas de matar, atravesar o noquear a alguien, por eso las llamo pistolas dijo con orgullo el peliblanco

Ryoma- esa espada es una obra de arte

Naruto- si lo se ahora es momento de salir asustar a los aldeanos dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta no sin antes agarrar su gabardina y echarla al hombro y poner a rebelión en su hombro, el peliblanco pateo la puerta que salió volando y casi golpea a un peli plateado con una mascara y un libro naranja que se volteo junto a montón de aldeanos que se voltearon a ver de donde salió la puerta, para ver a chico de 8 años pelo blanco, gabardina roja al hombro ,sin camisa , solo con pantalones negros y botas de combate y marcas en las mejillas y una sambato asombrosamente escalofriante

Naruto- lanzo a rebelión al aire, y se ponía la gabardina y alzaba la mano derecha atra pando la espada y entonces dar unos cortes para probar la espada y luego ponerla en su espalday luego sacar dos armas en forma de "L" y ponerlas en la parte de atrás de la gabardina en una especie de bolsa que era atravesado por la espada

Aldeano- vieron el mocoso demonio ahora tiene un arma ya va empezar a matarnos a todos

Aldeano 2-estas loco no has visto como el mocoso deja a los que le atacan solo con los puños yo no me quiero imaginar lo que nos haría con esa espada

Kakashi- (naruto sensei estaría orgulloso de ti)

Naruto ignoro a los aldeanos mientras se dirigía a la torre del hokage

Cuando llega ala torre naruto le dice a la secretaria si el sandaime esta ocupado y la secretaria le dice que si naruto le da las gracias y camina hasta la puerta saluda a los ambus que están de guardia , toca a la puerta cando escucha un "adelante" entra

Sandaime- naruto que sorpresa viendo la espada y pistolas, de donde sacaste esas armas pregunto con curosiodad

Naruto- te gustan es por estar forjando mis nuevas armas que no eh podido venir a verte en estos tres días

Sandaime- y como se llaman tus armas

Naruto- ebony, ibory y rebelión también le dice lo de que es capaz cada arma

Sandaime- muy interesantes, pero que pasara si alguien intenta robarte las armas

Naruto-no te preocupes les puse un sello que solo deja que yo las use o también puedo decir si quiero que alguien las use con mi permiso

Sandaime- muy bien, ahora quieres preguntarme algo

Naruto- si quisiera saber como hago para saber a que elemento soy afín

Sandaime-mmmm buscando entre las gavetas hasta que saco un trozo de papel y se lo da a naruto que lo agarra y lo ve con duda, ahora aplica un poco de chakra al papel si parte ala mitad eres afín al viento, se arruga es rayo, se hace pedazos es tierra, se moja es agua y si se quema es fuego explico al ver la cara de duda de naruto

Naruto- ok entonces le aplico un poco de chakra y se sorprendió al ver los resultados al igual que el sandaime el papel se dividió a la mitad, el otro se arrugo y el ultimo se prendio en llamas

Sandaime asombrado- bien naruto veo que tienes afinidad al viento, rayo y fuego eso es muy raro en alguien tan joven tener mas de 2 afinidades dijo mientras le daba 3 libros sobre como entrenar con chakra elemental de sus tres afinidades

Naruto- aceptando los libros sellándolos en un pergamino se despide para ir a comer o más bien dicho devorar ramen nos vemos viejo

Sandaime adiós naruto

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: este capitulo esta dedicado a naruto tendo rikudo por ser el primero en dejar un review así que gracias, lo delas parejas puede que cambie a un harem pero un mass harem no soy tan bueno, lemons tal ves mas adelante en la historia, si hago el harem será de 5 chicas estas son las opciones:**

**YUGAO U.**

**ANKO M. **

**MEI T. **

**SAMUI.**

**YUGITO N.**

**KONAN.**

**FEMKYUUBI.**

**FEMSASUKE.**

**TRISH.**

**MERY/LADY.**

**FEMITACHI.**

**KOYUKI.**

**Esas son las opciones dejen reviews o mándenme mensajes al PM, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo , les gusto lo forjar las armas quiero que mi fic sea original pq que naruto es desendiente de sparda/dante/virgil/nero es muy usado y quiero que esta historia sea única nos vemos les dejo el nombre del capitulo siguiente **

**Capitulo 3 : la o-katana y el Darkslayer estile atacan**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La o-katana y el darkslayer revelados

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 3

Ha pasado un año desde que naruto forjo a rebelión sus pistolas, en este tiempo naruto también logro completar el entrenamiento pera usar chakra elemental hasta tiene un buen repertorio de jutsus para cada uno de sus afinidades

Para futon:

Futon: rekundan

Futon: daitopa

Futon: atsugai

Futon: kaze no yaiba

Futon: tsumaki

Para raiton:

Raiton: jibashi

Raiton: raiken

Raiton: rairyundan

Raiton: kage bushin

Raiton: byakurai (N/A: se me olvidaron otros jutsus y viendo bleach, se me ocurrió ponerlo)

Para katon:

Katon: endan

Katon: daiendan

Katon: gokakyuu

Katon: housenka

Katon: gouryuuka

En este año también forjo otra espada una o-katana con una empuñadura blanca con rombos negros en una funda negar con un listón dorado, en ese año naruto también perfecciono a rebelión dándole 2 estilos para usar con esta espada, esos estilos son: the trickster y quicksilver .

El trickster se basa en velocidad y el quicksilver es capaz de detener el tiempo por unos momentos, naruto es capas de detenerlo por 3 minutos, yamato fue otra cosa ya que tardo 2 años en perfeccionarla gracias a que naruto quería que el estilo que va con yamato fuese perfecto y así nació el darkslayer style que es capas de moverse mucho mas rápido que con el trickster aunque al principio tubo problemas ya que al moverse tan rápido desarrollaba lo que se llama visión túnel y por lo que naruto sabia solo había 2 formas de superar eso uno era teniendo el sharingan que tiene en el ojo izquierdo (N/A: el tiene el sharingan por que es el regalo de shisui al intentar salvarlo de los ambus raíz aunque si lograron llevarse el ojo derecho y es azul y lo puede desactivar gracias a kyuubi que no estaba nada feliz que naruto tuviera el sharingan)o ser un ninja sensor por lo que el peliblanco fue con el sandaime para que le fue pedir libros de como entrenar para ser un sensor al pricipio el sandaime se veía algo dudoso pero cuando el peliblanco le dijo para que eran los libros se los dio mas que gustoso

6 meses más tarde naruto ya era todo un sensor(N/A: gracias a cientos de kage bushins), naruto aravez de lo largo de esos 3 años creo varias técnicas con sus armas por ejemplo:

Para rebelión:

Healmbreaker

Stringer

Million stab

Drive

Dance macabre

Ebony & ibory

Rainstorm

Invert rainstorm

Yamato:

Rapid slah

Summoning swords

Air trick

Streak

Judjament cut

Dimensional slash

Naruto estaba en un campo de entrenamiento sin su gabardina y solo con las botas y el pantalón y alrededor de su cuello un collar plateado con un rubí rojo que era lo único que le queda de su madre sandaime se lo dio hace un año para su cumpleaños cuando fue sacdo de sus recuerdos al verse rodeado por 20 ambus pero esos no eran cualquier tipo de ambus oh no eran ambus raíz dirigidos por danzo a espaldas del sandaime

Naruto se da la vuelta y dice en tono sarcástico para que lo necesitan

Capitán ambu- uzumaki naruto danzo-sama desea hablar contigo

Naruto- si claro por hablar no será torturarme hasta dejarme sin emociones y hacerme un arma solo leal a el y luego usarme en su plan de dominación mundial cierto

C. ambu- eso no es de tu incumbencia ahora ven con nosotros por las bunas o usaremos la fuerza

Naruto sacando a yamato y entrando en posición de combate- inténtelo bastardos

C. ambu- ataquen

Y 5 ambus se fueron encima de naruto que los recibió, uno termino sin cabeza, otro dividido ala mitad desde la cintura, murió desangrado por un monto de cortes que recibió, otro fue cortado horizontalmente cuando naruto apareció detrás suyo con un air trick el ultimo termino de rodillas frente a naruto antes de que le pusieran a Ebony en la cara y le volaran los cesos

Naruto- y bien quien sigue dijo mientras enfundaba a yamato

C. ambu-todo ustedes ataquen

14 atacaron 4 fueron atravesados por unas espadas de chakra cortesía de un sommoning swords, los otros diez no tuvieron tiempo de que fue eso cuando en una explosión de velocidad naruto emprendió contra ellos desenfundando a yamato y aparecer detrs de ellos cortesía de un rapid slash enfundando a yamato con un sonoro "CLICK" los diez ambus fueron reducidos a confeti

C. ambu- tu ganas esta vez uzumaki pero ten por seguro que volveremos dijo mientras corría hacia el bosque

Naruto- a donde crees que vas dijo mientras guardaba a yamoto en un sello y sacaba a Ebony & Ibory y las apuntaba hacia el ambu , apretó el gatillo y disparo una gran cantidad de balas de chakra que dieron en su blanco haciendo que sangre y trozos de carne volaran por el aire

En ese momento llega el sandaime junto a sus tres mejores ambu uno con mascara de perro (kakashi), otro con mascara de tigre (tenzo/yamato), y una mujer con mascara de gato (yugao)

Sandaime- naruto que paso aquí estoy en mi oficina usando mi bola de cristal para buscarte y cuando te encuentro estas rodeado de 20 ninjas desconocidos y cuando llego a ayudarte estas rodeado de cadáveres y sin una sola herida y sin una sola gota de sangre en ti

Naruto- raíz eso paso (haciendo al sandaime pensar en la momia de danzo) y porque estoy rodeado de cadáveres sin heridas y ni una gota de sangre eso es muy sensillo dijo mientras sacaba a yamato y dice todo fue gracias a esta o-katana y mi darkslayer style viejo

Sandaime sonríe y dice- así que por fin lo perfeccionaste después de dos años estoy orgulloso, haciendo sonreír al peli blanco

Naruto- nos vemos viejo dice mientra camina hacia la aldea para ir la tienda de ryoma

Al ver la espalda de naruto los ambus y el sandaime no pueden evitar pensar

Kakashi-(sensei estaría orgulloso del ninja que te convertiste)

Tenzo- (ese chico será un gran ninja)

Yugao- (ese chico es muy sexy, digo solo soy cuatro años mayor que el talves cuando crezca mas valla por el)

Sandaime- (que tan fuerte eres naruto)

Mientras con naruto en la aldea este va caminando por la aldea solo con los pantalones y botas sus pistolas en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y rebelión en su espalda siendo sujetada con chakra, recibiendo miradas de odio, respeto(N/A: a lo largo de los años lo gano), admiración, todo iba bien hasta que su club de fans lo encontró su club de fans lideradas por su mas grande fan ino yamanaka

Ino y club de fans- hay esta naryto-kun y rodearon a naruto en segundos diciendo cosas como lo guapo que era, que salieran en una cita, que se casaran, hasta que las dejaran cargar a sus hijos esta ultima le mando escalofríos, entonces hiso lo mas inteligente posible alzo la mirada de un libro titulado fuuinjutsu para maestros (n/a: de donde salió no tengo idea) y dijo con una mirada y vos de desinterés total lo siento dijeron algo, haciendo que sus caras palidezcan y su mandíbulas toquen el suelo, en el campo de entrenamiento 7 el sandaime junto a kakashi estaban frente al monumento de los caídos cuando de repente kakashi alza la cabeza hacia el cielo con lagrimas estilo anime cayendo de su único ojo visible también alzo su puño al aire en forma de victoria y empezó a reírse maniáticamente sacándole una gota de estilo anime al sandaime, bueno de regreso con naruto este sigue su camino dejando a un petrificado club de fans cundo tiene el sentimiento que hiso a alguien muy feliz

**Kyuubi- oye mocoso quería decirte que aunque es muy divertido molestar a tus ** **fans, lo de la pelea de antes fue genial**

Naruto- si lo se kurama

Entonces llego a la tienda de ryoma y entro silbando muy alegre, después de salir decidio ir a su apartamento y acostarse a dormir como los muertos después de todo mañana tenia que ir a la academia

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia espero les guste ya sa ben dejen reviews para las mujeres del harem hasta la próxima **


	4. Chapter 4

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 4**

Naruto se levanto y se alisto para ir a la academia agarrando un trozo de pizza (n/a: si en el mundo de naruto hay Piazza solo vean un capitulo en el cannon donde aparece naruto con una especie de mono y verán) que estaba sobre la mesa para desayuno y se dispuso a ir a la academia usando nueva ropa ahora usaba una camisa de manga larga negra por enzima una gabardina roja con las mangas dobladas un poco mas arriba de los codos, unos guantes negros, unos pantalones rojos y unas botas negras(n/a: el traje de dante en devil may cry ) con rebelión en su espalda y su cabello hacia abajo ya afuera naruto caminaba por la aldea rumbo ala academia porque por fin después de seis años de academia por fin seria libre de esa prisión y podría salir de la aldea a matar unos cuantos ninjas ante esto naruto sintió a kyuubi emocionarse con ese pensamiento una ves en la academia naruto llego ala puerta del salón y la abrió de una patada iruka al ver que era naruto le dijo que se fuera a sentar naruto camino hasta llegar a su asiento una ves se sentó subió los pies al escritorio esto le saco una vena en la frente a iruka pero lo dejo pasar porque después de 6 años de lo mismo le deja de importar entonces decidió seguir en lo que estaba haciendo o sea nombrar los equipos(N/A: me voy a saltar todo eso hasta el inicio de la misión al país de las olas porque es lo mismo que en el cannon)

2 meses más tarde

Nos encontramos al equipo siete junto con tazuna un constructor de puentes del país de las olas en un claro del bosque protegiéndolo de zabuza momochi uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina con un kakashi atrapado en una prisión de agua que era mantenida por un mizu bushin gritándoles que corran con tazuna y zabuza riéndose del equipo entonces naruto da un paso al frente y crea un clon de sombras sorprendiendo a kakashi porque no sabia que naruto supiera ese tipo de clon y le ordena que se quede para proteger a tazuna y ayude a sakura y satsuki

Zabuza- jajajaja mira kakashi uno de tus mocosos viene a intentar salvarte y trae una espada interesante esto puede ser entretenido decía mientras veía a naruto poner a rebelión sobre su hombro

Naruto—ignoro lo que dijo zabuza y dijo esta fiesta esta de locos que comience mientras se lanzaba contra zabuza en una lucha de espadas donde volaban los cortes y la kubikiriboucho chocaba contra rebelión causando que chispas volaran por el aire en ese momento naruto concentra chakra en rebelión y usa un drive que zabuza se protege con su zambato y luego se lanza al ataque chocando espadas de nuevo espadas quedando cara a cara con naruto y lo empieza a hacer retroceder porque es mas fuerte y tiene experticia que naruto en kenjutsu en ese momento rebelión sale volando de las manos de naruto y se clava un par de metros detrás de zabuza dejando a naruto indefenso ante zabuza que aprovechando esto lo atraviesa con kubikiriboucho haciéndolo escupir sangre y luego decile que fue una pelea entretenida y luego procede a sacar su espada del estomago del peli blanco haciendo que este caiga hacia atrás ante la mirada atónita del equipo y tazuna

Zabuza empieza a caminar hacia los genins pero se detiene y el equipo y tazuna se vuelven al escuchar un hughh que venia de su compañero de equipo que se estaba levantando completamente curado ante la mirada atónita de zsbuza y el equipo pero zabuza reaciona y agarra a rebelión y clavársela en todo el pecho a naruto logrando a que kakashi y el equipo 7 grite NOO al saber que rebelión es capas de negar cualquier tipo de regeneración zabuza reasume su caminata pero se detiene al escuchar sonidos de palpitación

**Tum tum tum TUMMM**

Con ese ultimo latido la boca de rebelión se abra en un grito silencioso y salga volando hasta clavarse a la par de tazuna causándole un corte en la mejilla todas las personas en el claro se vuelven para ver a un naruto que ya lo daban por muerto de pie y semi inconsiete hasta que fija su mirada en zabuza y se le deja ir encima con un puñetazo del que zabuza se proteja poniendo el lado con filo de kubikiriboucho haciendo que el puño se clave en el y la sangre de naruto bañe la hoja y haga salir volando a zabuza hasta que choco contra un árbol haciendo pensar a todos "que fuerza" y naruto libere una gran cantidad de chakra que levanto una bola de polvo que al disiparse dejase ver una figura que hizo a todos casi mojarse en los pantalones como no si ante ellos esta una figura humanoide cubierto de una especie de armadura con unos cuernos apuntando hacia el frente con dos alas insectoides y dos de murciélago (N/A: es la forma demoniaca de sparda solo que en las partes moradas ahora son rojas) pero tan pronto apareció se disipo dejando ver a un naruto que saco una de sus pistolas y la disparo dándole en la frente al clon de agua que no supo ni que le paso liberando a kakashi de su prisión y luego voltearse donde satsuki y decirle que por favor cuide de rebelión mientras despierto a lo que la chica asintió y el sonreír antes de caer inconsiente

La pelea de kakashi y zabuza es igual a la del anime

Luego después de una caminata de 30 minutos el equipo 7 por fin llega a la casa de tazuna a lo cual los recibe la hija de tazuna y les dce que tomen el cuarto de guespedes para que naruto se recupere y ellos descansen

**Notas de autor: como vimos en este capitulo naruto despertó el devil triger en el próximo se dará la explicación del porque y también dará fin el arco de la misión al país de las olas.**

**Pd: en el siguiente capitulo habrá un lemon**

**Ja ne **


	5. Chapter 5

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 5**

Hugg despertó naruto porque me siento como si me hubieran atravesado con una espada luego parpadeo y se dijo a si mismo que si lo atravesaron con una espada pero dejando eso de lado decidió vestirse y averiguar como estaba su equipo y el viejo borracho así que se puso sus pantalones rojos sin la camisa se puso sus botas y puso a ebony & ivory en la parte de atrás del pantalón sacando a yamato y salir de la habitación cuando llego a la cocina vio que todos ya estaban comiendo y cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron que despertara tan rápido solo un día durmió ellos pensaban que dormiría mas con sus heridas y el cansancio kakashi fue el primero en hablar y preguntarle como estaba lo que naruto contesto con un bien antes de empezar a comer lo que tsunami le sirvió luego de presentarse con la familia de tazuna conociendo a la hermosa hija de este y su nieto emo que les dijo que solo iban a morir por intentar ser unos héroes y luego salir corriendo a su habitación cuando inari se fue naruto le dijo a tazuna " valla viejo tu nieto si que tiene una actitud tan maravillosa " en tono sarcástico lo que le gano que escucharan la historia de kaiza y como gatou lo asesino luego de comer kakashi hizo la pregunta de que fue lo que paso y que fue esa figura que apareció cuando rebelión salió volando y como es que estaba vivo porque según naruto les había dicho que la espada ere capaz de negar cualquier tipo de regeneración

Naruto comienza a contarles que la figura se llama devil triger que era un jutsu que había estado trabajando desde hace 2 años que gracias a su inquilino le permitía guardar su chakra y cuando esta activo su chakra es ilimitado que su regeneración aumenta a niveles imaginados por cierto tiempo y que el puso 2 condiciones para despertarlo 1) era que se activaría a los 16 años y 2) que si su sangre entraba en contacto con rebelión esta despertaría el verdadero potencial de ella y el jutsu por eso ahora rebelión se ve mas intimidante lo que logro un cabeceo de entendimiento de kakashi y su equipo que salieron a entrenar al bosque para su próximo encuentro con zabuza (N/A: el entrenamiento es el mismo que en el cannon) ahora encontramos a un feliz naruto en otra parte del bosque hablando en su mente con kyuubi

**Kyuubi- sabes mocoso el DT es un jutsu formidable y sus capacidades son increíbles ya era hora que lo despertaras y es una lastima que solo puedas mantenerlo por un minuto **

Naruto- lo se kurama pero eso va a cambiar ahora mismo mientras hacia cientos de kage bushins y les ordenaba entrenar para que pudieran controlar y mantener mas tiempo el DT mietras el forjaba una nueva espada practicando como mandar la energía del DT a su brazo derecho

Así paso el resto de la semana el resto de la semana hasta que nos encontramos con naruto asesinando a 2 samuráis que venían a secuestrar a tsunami que le agradecía por salvarla

En el puente vemos a un kakashi peleando contra zabuza, una sakura "protegiendo" a tazuna y a una satsuki rodeada de espejos de hielo siendo bombardeada por agujas senbons hasta que el ruido de un objeto surcando el cielo con dirección a los espejos llama la atención de todos en el puente cuando ven una espada que no han visto nunca chocar con uno de los espejos destrozándolo en mil pedazos y clavándose al frente de satsuki que se sorprende de la ayuda puesto que hizo que haku saltara a otro espejo en ese memento en un air trick aparece naruto sosteniendo el mango de su nueva espada satsuki al ver la espada le pregunta como se llama después de todo el le había dicho en secreto que estaba forjado una nueva espada naruto se vuelve y le da una sonrisa que la hace sonrojarse pero le contesta que la espada se llama RED QUEEN diciendo esto gira la empuñadura haciendo que el motor de la espada cobre vida y use su habilidad llamada EXCEED la cual hace que una llamarada recorra toda la hoja de la espada sorprendiendo a todos por esa habilidad y se lanza al ataque con un streak quee haku apenas logra esquivar luego naruto usa un haigh roller lanzando a su oponente en el aire luego salta para usar un roulette spin que dejo a haku muerto que no supo ni que le paso zabuza murió por un raikiri al corazón es en ese momento que llega gatou diciendo que el iba a traicionar ha zabuza matándolo cuando terminara el trabajo haciendo a naruto perder los estribos lanzandoze hacia gatou ignorando a kakashi desenfundando a red queen cargando un exceed matando a varios de los bandidos que acompañaban a gatou luego uso un combo c en varios enemigos luego salto y uso un split naruto siguió matando bandido tras bandido hasta que empezó a cansarse y luego fue en ese momento que le daría el sobre nombre el caballero oscuro cuando libero el DT fueron 10 minutos de agonía que vivieron los bandidos al ser asesinados uno tras otro cuando naruto de detuvo frente a uno que huyera que el caballero oscuro de konoha le perdono la vida para que contara la historia el hombre prácticamente se movió a una velocidad que haría al yondaime hokage ver como una tortuga cuando naruto llego donde gatou este le suplico que le perdonara la vida naruto no le hizo caso y lo atravesó con red queen y uso un exceed que carbonizo al mafioso después de eso la transformación se termino y naruto quedo con una rodilla en el suelo jadeando por el cansancio fue entonces que los aldeanos que habían venido a ayudar a los ninjas empezaron a celebrar por la muerte del mafioso

Esa misma noche vemos a un naruto con satsuki enfrascados en un beso que cada vez se ponía más ardiente

LEMON 

Naruto con satsuki uso el sunshin para aparecer en la habitación que se estaban quedando en la casa de tazuna se separaron para verse a los ojos y ambos vieron la necesidad en los ojos del otro se empezaron a desvestir hasta que quedaron desnudos se subieron a la cama con naruto encima de satsuki desándale en el cuello y jugando con sus senos sacándole gemidos de gusto a la chica entonces naruto bajo hasta sus pechos y lamio uno de los pezones mientras usaba la otra mano para estimular el otro esta acción duro un buen rato con naruto estimulando los dos pechos hasta que se canso y decidió bajar dejando besos en su vientre tomándose el tiempo para jugar con el ombligo de la chica sacándole una risita a satsuki luego siguió su bajando hasta que su cara estaba en la vagina de satsuki decidió darle una lamida de prueba lo que hizo que la chica arqueara su espalda de placer haci decidió seguir lamiendo y jugando con el clítoris de la chica disfrutando de los gemidos de la chica hasta que con un grito de placer satsuki se corrió llenando la boca expectante de naruto con sus jugos luego naruto beso a satsuki en los labios que no le importaba que estuviera probando su mieles estaba mas ocupada devolviendo el beso cuando sintió a naruto abrirle las piernas y colocarse en posición para para penetrarla se separaron y se vieron los ojos y satsuki le dijo que fuera gentil porque era su primera vez a lo que naruto asintió y se movió despacio hasta que llego a su barrera la vio a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso a lo que la chica asintió naruto bajo su cabeza y la beso y con un movimiento de cadera se movió permitiéndole que su pene rompa su himen y ella suelte unas lagrimas y gemidos de dolor que eran ahogados por la boca de naruto el peli blanco se detuvo hasta que su pene estuviera todo dentro de la chica y espero unos minutos para que satsuki se acostumbrara a su pene dándole al chico un asentimiento para que se moviera el baile de caderas comenzó y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar pronto los dos ya estaban por llegar a su limite

Satsuki- ahhhh naruto-kun me vengo

Naruto- satsuki-chan ahhh yo también

Satsuki-juntos a lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte de naruto

Ahhhhhh con ese gemido se vinieron los dos con naruto llenando a satsuki con su semen

**FIN DEL LEMON **

Ambos chicos se besaron y se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro.

**Notas de autor: aquí esta otro capitulo de mi fic espero les haya gustado dejen reviews **

**Que tal el lemon espero les haya gustado porque es mi primera vez escribiendo uno comenten.**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 6**

Satsuki despertó solo para encontrarse desnuda durmiendo sobre naruto mientras este la abrasaba la chica se sonrojo tanto que haría verse los sonrojos de hinata como un rosado normal al recordar lo que ella y su compañero hicieron la noche pasada es en ese entonces que naruto empieza a despertar y cuando la ve no puede evitar sonreír y levantar la cabeza para darle un beso a la chica que le devolvió y iban a continuar pero en ese momento entra una sakura a la habitación y cuando los ve un sonrojo enorme apareció para luego cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo arruinado el momento los amantes decidieron alistarse porque hoy partirían de nami no kuni para regresar a konoha pero eso no evito que disfrutaran de una ducha juntos unas horas mas tarde vemos a todo el pueblo de nami en el puente para despedir al equipo 7 por su ayuda en liberarlos de gatou ahora vemos a un lloroso inari que le esta diciendo a naruto que los visite en el futuro haciendo que naruto se ría y le conteste que si y cuando vuelva vera que tan bueno es con la espada que le regalo (N/A: la espada de credo) a lo que el niño asiente antes darle un abraso

Horas mas tarde encontramos al equipo 7 en la oficina del hokage dando su informe sobre la misión al país de las olas entonces el sandaime se vuelve para ver a naruto besándose con satsuki lo que les saco una sonrisa mental a kakashi y al viejo y una mirada de celos de sakura ejem tosió el sandaime haciendo que los genins se separen sonrojados y luego empezó a regañar a naruto por ser tan imprudente y luego les dio una semana libre para que hicieran lo que quieran entonces un ambu aparece en la sala diciendo que el conejo quiere hablar con el y naruto lo que saco un suspiro de los mencionados para así despachar al equipo menos a naruto que se despidió con satsuki con un beso y luego decirle que luego la buscaría para pasae tiempo juntos alo que la chica asintió feliz

En la sala del consejo

Vemos a un naruto y sandaime junto con sus tres consejeros los jefes de los clanes de konoha de un lado y los civiles de otro

El sandaime empieza la conversación preguntando para que lo necesitan a el y a naruto a lo que danzo dice que quieren saber de las habilidades del peli blanco de azul (N/A: cambio de ropa por la de nero) que se sentó poniendo a red queen a su lado y luego subir los pies al escritorio y sacar un icha icha de su bolsillo y empezar a leer sacándole una vena pulsante a todo el consejo por la falta de respeto de naruto

Civil- mocoso muestra respeto que somos el consejo civil de konoha

Naruto- y ustedes no me pagan el de eso es el sandaime solo el puede darme ordenes no un ricachón gordo y sin vida sexual como tu

Ese comentario hizo reír a todo el consejo y al civil sonrojarse por la vergüenza y el coraje por el comentario y las risas

Danzo dejando eso de lado queremos saber que fue el jutsu que usaste para matar a todos esos bandidos en nami no kuni dándote el el nombre el caballero oscuro de konoha y un rango b en el libro bingo

Naruto vio a danzo a los ojos y luego sacarle el dedo del medio en una señal clara que se fuera a la mierda pero decidió contestarle que fue un jutsu en el que había estado trabajando por mas de 2 años que solo el por su alta regeneración podra usarlo exceptuando a sus hijos que podrán usarlo ya que ellos heredaran su regeneración y altas reservas de chakra lo que fue un gran error decir ya que no 5 minutos después fue puesto en la CRA y estaba recibiendo propuestas de matrimonios por todos los civiles que querían casar a sus hijas con el para conseguir mas poder luego naruto dejo salir una cantidad de KI que tenían a todos los miembros del consejo civil vomitando y viendo sus muertes y a los consejeros del viejo sandaime en sus rodillas casi dándoles un infarto y a los jefes de clanes sudando frio luego el peli blanco procedió a alzar su maga derecha y enviando chakra a su brazo derecho haciendo que la apariencia cambie a uno demoniaco con lo que parecía estar cubierto de escamas rojas muy resistentes y la otra parte era de un azul con el otro brazo agarro a red queen girando la empuñadura haciendo que el motor cobre vida y clavándola al frente decidió hablar y les dijo que el se casaría con quien el quisiera y que no se negaría a la CRA porque el tenia que ser estúpido para negarse a tener mas de una mujer y también porque el quería tener una gran familia después decidió asustar un poco mas a los civiles usando el exceed dejo que las llamas corrieran por toda la hoja de la espalda haciendo que los civiles se desmayen del miedo con manchas en sus pantalones

Naruto iba llegando a la puerta cuando decidió preguntarle si esa noche habría juego de póker en la sala de los jonins a lo que el sandaime asintió junto con el consejo shinobi luego de despedirse del viejo y los jefes de clanes decidió ir a casa de satsuki a pasar tiempo con ella

Esa noche vemos a un naruto que salía dejando a unos jounins y los jefes de clanes incluso a un kakashi al que le gano toda una colección de icha icha versión ilimitada autografiada llorando al quitarles todo su dinero y incluso un local al jefe del clan akimichi decidió irse a dormir después de todo ganar mas de 50 millones en una noche cansa a cualquiera ya mañana vería el local

Al día siguiente encontramos a un naruto frente a un edificio y decir esto es una pocilga y como no si parecía que el local iba caerse solo y en medio de la avenida comercial de konoha entonces decidió crear a 100 clones y mandarlos a comprar materiales d construcción el no iba a pagarle a unos aldeanos cuando el podría hacer un mucho mejor trabajo

Una semana después encontramos a un naruto frente al totalmente renovado negocio junto a su equipo y el sandaime y un montón de curiosos aldeanos y ninjas que querían que fue lo que construyo el mocoso en ese momento naruto prende las luces de neón para anunciar la apertura de su negocio brillando en la noche con unas luces rojas diciendo " DEVIL MAY CRY " haciendo a toda la multitud entrara al negocio entrara y se asombraran por que el mocoso puso un bar ya adentro se podía ver una barra y detrás una gran cantidad de licor que hizo a mas de uno babear y unas mesas de billar a un lado unas bancas y hasta una rocola de música y un escenario al fondo entonces naruto se subió ala tarima y saco una guitarra eléctrica morada con rayos como cuerdas haciendo que todos le pongan atención

Naruto- bien gracias por venir ya es hora de comenzar esta fiesta y con eso comenzó a tocar la guitarra con una gran habilidad y comience a cantar

**delen click y escuchen devils dont cry **

Después que termino de cantar el bar quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de estallar en aplausos

Naruto- bien la siguiente canción esta dedicada a todas las parejas entonces miro hacia donde estaba satsuki y le pidió que subiera al escenario cuando lo hiso empezó a tocar y cantar viéndola siempre a los ojos

**Denle click a una canción que se llama perdona si te amo lo siento pero no recuerdo quien la canta **

Cuando la canción termina naruto besa a satsuki ocasionando que se oiga un ahhhh de parte de todas las personas del bar y aplaudan por la canción y la esena tan romántica

Con eso la celebración duro toda la noche cabe decir que el negocio de naruto adquirió una gran fama.

**Notas de autor: les gusto el capitulo como vimos el devil bringer hizo su aparición como el consejo y vimos varios momentos románticos y también apareció la tienda de dante esta ves no como una compañía caza demonios sino como un bar dejen reviews y comenten si les gusto el capitulo.**

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 7**

Encontramos a naruto con satsuki abrasados besándose mientras esperan a kakashi junto con sakura que estaba murmurando entre maldiciendo a satsuki por tener un novio tana apuesto y enojada con kakashi por llegar tarde en eso aparece kakashi en una bola de umo ganándose un grito de sakura entonces kakashi fija su mirada en sus otros 2 estudiantes solo para verlos dándose un beso que se ponía cada ves mas caliente entonces tosió así logrando ganar la atención de su equipo y comenzó a decirles que los había nominado para participar en los exámenes chunin y si quieren participar tienen que estar mañana a las 9 en la academia a lo que recibió una sonrisa de satsuki un gracias de naruto y una mirada de duda de sakura al ver el miedo de sakura naruto le dijo que no se preocuparan que el y satsuki le protegerían la espalda a lo que sakura sonrió con eso todos se fueron por su lado sakura y satsuki a prepararse para mañana y naruto que el iba a ver a una vieja amiga que hace tiempo no la veía no sin antes darle un beso a satsuki

Vemos a un naruto caminando en dirección a la casa de su amiga pensando que ojala no lo golpee mucho al llegar a su destino decidió tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia de ojos claros usando unos pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negro que al ver quien era solo entrecierra los ojos haciendo que el peli blanco trague saliva nervioso solo para ser golpeado con una bala en la frente cortesía de la rubia luego de recuperarse naruto le dice que solo porque eso no lo mate no deja de doler como los mil demonios a lo que trish se ríe antes de abrasarlo y darle un beso que el chico responde con alegría para luego contarle porque no había podido venir a verla y decirle si le gustaría trabajar con el en el bar a lo que la rubia dice que si y luego preguntarle si el va a participar en los exámenes chunin y el contesta que si luego se ponen a hablar de cosas y disfrutar de la compañía del otro

Al día siguiente encontramos a un equipo 7 entrando a la academia solo para toparse con un montón de ninjas de diferentes aldeas satsuki iba a decir algo del genjutsu solo para que naruto le de un beso y decirle que no diga nada entonces siguieron su camino solo para ser detenidos por un chico con cejas enormes peinado de tazón y un spandex verde y una chica con cabello café atados en 2 moños una camisa rosa pálido y unos pantalones ninja azules y naruto les preguntaran que es lo que necesitan solo para tener a una ten ten encima suyo preguntándole mil preguntas sobre red queen como de donde la saco y si se la vendía a lo que naruto contesto que todas las espadas que el usa el mismo las forjo y solo el puede usarlas y por eso no se las vendería y luego tener al chico de cejas espesas retándolo a una pelea por ser el novio de satsuki a lo que naruto le dijo que si peleaban ahora en el futuro sabrían las habilidades del otro y sus llamas de la juventud serian opacadas ese comentario le dio escalofríos pero consiguió su objetivo que el chico lo dejara en paz después de despedirse y conocer al novato del año pasado que estaba con ellos decidieron partir al salón para empezar los exámenes luego de toarse con kakashi que los felicito por venir los tres y explicarles que si uno no hubiera venido no podrían participar en los exámenes luego de despedirse de su sensei naruto pateo la puerta haciendo que esta saliera volando golpeando a un equipo de ame que quedaron inconscientes todo el salón puso su atención en el y hacerlos pensar que seria una presa fácil al tener su brazo izquierdo vendado (N/A: igual que nero) naruto sintió que algo venia volando hacia el por la espalda así que se agacho dejando que pasara sobre el ocasionando que la persona que intento abrazarlo se estrellara toda la cara en el suelo dejando ver a una ino que le estaba dando una mirada de dolor a naruto por no dejar que lo abrazara luego así vieron a todos los novatos (N/A: me voy a saltar todo el primer y segundo examen porque es igual que el cannon solo que envés de sakura calmando a sasuke es naruto calmando a satsuki con beso)

5 días mas tarde encontramos a todos los genins que lograron sobrevivir el bosque de la muerte en una habitación donde les dijeron que tendrán que pelear unas preliminares porque hay muchos competidores las peleas comenzaron (N/A: son iguales que el cannon solo con unos cambios) es en esta pelea que nos interesa naruto vs karui

Los dos gennins bajaron ala arena y se vieron cuando el examinador dijo que comenzaran karui soltó una risa y le pregunto si en verdad va a pelear con solo su mano derecha a lo que sus compañeros de equipo solo negaron por la estupidez de sobreestimar a su oponente naruto no le hizo caso y saco a red queen y la clavo en frente y luego usar el exceed y darle una mirada a karui que la hizo dar un paso atrás fue en ese momento que naruto se dejo ir dejando que las llamas corran la hoja de la espada y chocando su espada contra la de la desprevenida karui que salió volando hasta chocar con un muro por la fuerza del golpe

En las gradas todos los genins estaban con una cara de sorpresa excepto ten ten que casi tubo un orgasmo al ver las habilidades de red queen y unos cuantos jounins se preguntaban de donde saco esa fuerza el genin los de kumo una rubia con encantos enormes se sonrojo al ver el poder de naruto

Devuelta en la arena vemos a una karui que se levantaba y le dio una mirada intimidante a naruto luego la chica hizo correr electricidad en su espada al ver esto naruto guardo a red queen y saco a yamato haciendo a todos los jounins suspirar porque la chica ya no tiene oportunidad lo que hizo a bee preguntarle a kakashi a que se refieren haciendo a los compañeros de karui prestar atención porque la información será valiosa para el futuro kakashi contesto que cuando naruto no usa esa espada mucho solo cuando el oponente es digno y cuando la usa es que va por la victoria o por la vida del oponente

En un movimiento que haría a un samurái orgulloso naruto desenfundo a yamato y uso un dimensional slash apareciendo detrás de karui enfundando su espada con un sonoro click karui callo siendo llenada de muchos cortes que la dejaron inconsciente

Todos los jounins parpadearon no pudieron ver cunado naruto se movío excepto bee, gai, kakashi, orochimaru, y el sandaime

Con esa pelea así queda las peleas para el tercer examen

Pelea 1: neji vs samui

Pelea 2: gaara vs satsuki

Pelea 3: kiba vs naruto

Pelea 4: shikamaru vs temari

Pelea 5: kankuro vs shino

Nos vemos en un mes dijo el sandaime y con eso desapareció

Ahora encontramos a un naruto hablando con kakashi que este le decía que no podría entrenarlo y naruto le dice que no importa que el sabe que el consejo lo obligo a entrenar a satsuki y le dice que la entrene bien y la cuide a lo que kakashi asiente diciéndole que valla a las aguas termales que quien lo entrenara esta ahí lo que naruto dice que se pasara de inmediato con eso se despiden

Al llegar a las aguas termales naruto escucha unas risas pervertidas en el lado de mujeres y camina hasta donde sale el ruido para encontrar a un hombre vestido con un kimono verde una gabardina roja sandalias de madera un pergamino en su espalda con pelo blanco y líneas rojas en su rostro

Naruto- que crees que haces le dijo al viejo el ya sabia que era jiraiya de los sanins

El sanin se vuelve para encontrar a naruto y decirle que se valla el claro que sabia quien era el mocoso pues el sandaime le dijo de su apariencia y rango en el libro bingo

Naruto- sabes viejo lo que estas haciendo esta mal así que dame campo yo también quiero ver y luego podrías firmar mi icha icha esto hizo que al sanin se le ilumine la cara al darse cuenta que su nieto era un poco pervertido como el pero de su cuenta corre convertirlo en un súper pervertido y suelte una risa que alerto a las mujeres del otro lado que derribaron la pared para ver a un jiraiya que se volteo a buscar a naruto y palideció al verlo lejos dejándolo solo lo que hizo gritarle TRAIDOR a lo que naruto le contesto en un grito "EN LA VIDA HAY QUE HACER SACRIFICIOS PARA UN BIEN MAYOR ERO-SANIN " y con eso desapareció en la esquina y la paliza comenzó para al Sanín de los sapos que luego de recuperarse fue a la aldea a buscar información para encontrar a su futuro estudiante en las artes ninjas y el camino de la perversión le fue muy fácil un aldeano le dijo que lo encontraría en su bar al lo que el sanin agradeció para salir corriendo hasta llegar al mencionado bar y entrar solo para encontrase con naruto besándose con una rubia sacando su libreta comenzó a escribir ideas para su siguiente libro cuando naruto lo vio le pregunto que es lo que quiere lo que el sanin dice una botella de sake y le explica que el va a ser quien lo entrene para las finales a lo que el peli blanco menor asiente y le dice que para que lo enseñe tiene que hacer algo por el a lo que el sabio asiente y el genin le dice que firme su icha icha a lo que el pervertido se ríe pero firma el libro cuando trish llega y ve el libro saca a ombra y le da un balazo a naruto en la frente haciendo que este se caiga de la silla

Naruto- MALDITA SEA TRISH ESO DUELE grito sobándose la frente

Trish- eso te pasa por ser un pervertido

Naruto- no te hagas trish que yo se que te encanta leer ese libro porque te da ideas para cuando dormimos juntos eso le gano una hemorragia nasal a jiraiya y un tiro a naruto en la frente a naruto cortesía de una sonrojada trish

**Notas de autor: bueno eso fue el otro capitulo de esta historia como vimos los exámenes chunin comenzaron y jiraiya apareció y conoció a su nieto y en el próximo capitulo comenzara a entrenarlo también apareció trish dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 8**

Nos encontramos a nuestro protagonista y su nuevo sensei en un claro en el bosque que rodea konoha mientras el sanin espiaba a unas chicas que estaban en un rio cercano

Naruto- ero-senin eres un perdedor con las chicas cierto

Jiaraiya- PERO COMO DICES ESO DE MI MOCOSO acaso no sabes que soy el gran jiraiya

Naruto- si y es por eso que solo puedes tener tu "investigación" pagándole a chicas y no la puedes conseguir de gratis

Jiraiya con una nube depresiva sobre la cabeza- la juventud de hoy no sabe respetar a los mayores pero de repente pone una cara perversa y mira a naruto y este le contesta que porque lo esta mirando así

Jiraiya- tu que sabes de la vida mocoso apuesto que todavía eres un virgen

Naruto- para tu información lo deje de ser cuando tenía 12 con trish a esto le empieza a contar los detalles y el sabio saca una libreta para escribir con un pensamiento (fue tan fácil de manipular) pero de repente se pone serio

Jiraiya- bueno es hora de entrenar sarutobi sensei me dijo que eres muy bueno con una espada pero tu taijutsu es un asco por eso mismo vamos a trabajar en eso y en un jutsu especial que te parece

Naruto- esta bien pero mi chakra control esta pésimo gracias a una serpiente pedófila

Jiraiya- enséñame el sello mocoso cuando el peli blanco se lo enseña este ve que orochimaru le puso un gogyou fuuin luego quitárselo naruto le dijo que ya se sentía mejor que empezaran a entrenar

Jiraiya- bien como mi aprendiz vas a firmar el contrato con los sapos dijo mientras invocaba a un sapo con un pergamino desenrollándolo diciéndole que escriba su nombre con sangre y luego las huellas digitales también con sangre naruto lo hizo y luego jiraiya le da los sellos de manos para el jutsu y le explica que dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que se aplique así va a ser el tamaño dela invocación

Naruto haciendo los sellos de manos y dice golpeando el suelo con su mano derecha- jutsu de invocación

En una bola de humo aparece un sapo pequeño color naranja con azul

Gamakichi- hola soy gamakichi tienes dulces

Naruto- hola soy naruto no tengo dulces pero tengo algo mejor dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y en una bola de humo apareció una pizza quieres comer pregunto el peli blanco a lo que el sapo asintió

Jiraiya- (invoco un sapo en su primer intento creí que solo lograría un renacuajo) bien hecho naruto ahora pon mas chakra y así lo hizo esta ves en una enorme bola de humo apareció gamabunta preguntando quien lo invoco a lo que naruto dice que fue el lo que lo hace reír pero gamakichi le dice que es verdad entonces gamabunta se vuelve a naruto y le dice que para poder invocar sapos tiene que quedarse todo el día en su lomo sin caerse a lo que naruto dice que eso lo haría dormido y así comenzó la prueba al terminar bunta se vuelve donde naruto y dice que paso la prueba y que ahora solo falta que beban sake para cerrar el trato

Así paso el mes de entrenamiento entre recibiendo palizas de parte del sanin, trabajando en el bar, creando nuevas armas (N/A: es gilgamesh que son especiales para el cuerpo a cuerpo) y perfeccionando las nuevas gracias a clones de sombra

En el día de las finales encontramos a todos los finalistas menos satsuki en una línea mientras Genma explicaba que las peleas será iguales que en las preliminares

Genma- pelea 1: samui de kumo vs neji de konoha esta causo a todos los del publico emocionarse bien Hajime

Con eso el hyuuga se lanzo al ataque con taijutsu del clan que la rubia esquivaba fácilmente para luego sacar su tanto y empezar a contraatacar haciendo que el hyuuga pase a la defensiva

En un movimiento rápido la rubia logro pasar la guardia del hyuuga e iba por la victoria pero neji uso el kaiten para defenderse y hacer retroceder a la kunoichi dejándola confusa cosa que aprovecho neji para usar las 64 palmas pero el objetivo era un raiton: kage bushin que cuando se disipo electrocuto a neji haciendo que la verdadera kunoichi ponga su tanto en el cuello de neji obligándolo a rendirse con eso la pelea termino a favor de la rubia

Genma- bueno la pelea 2: satsuki vs gaara será pospuesta quieren shikamaru y temari bajar porfavor

(N/A: la pelea de temari y shikamaru y sino y kankuro es igual que en el cannon)

Genma- ahora quieren uzumaki naruto y inuzuka kiba bajar a la arena por favor

Kiba fue el primero en llegar abajo es entonces que en un sunshin aparece naruto )N/A: en la ropa de dante en dmc 3) cuando las mujeres en el estadio lo vieron tomaron un viaje con hemorragias nasal masiva al mundo de la inconciencia es entonces que naruto se vuelve para ver a jiraiya con el sandaime, kazekage y raikage y le grita ahhh te dije que esto pasaría ahora me debes una colección de oro de icha icha autografiada

Después de que todas las mujeres despertaran y limpiaran la sangre del estadio porfin dio inicio la pelea con kiba yendo con taijutsu así empezaron a volar los golpes que kiba gano por era mas bueno en esa área y luego naruto saca a rebelión de su espalda y la apunta a kiba lanzándose con un stringer que kiba esquiva fácilmente y defenderse de los ataque de rebelión con unos kunai en cada mano entonces kiba llama a akamaru para que lo ayude y se transforman en dos kibas y usan el doble colmillo perforador que naruto usando a rebelión como un bat de beisball manda a volar a akamaru contra una pared pero este se levanta y el peli blanco luego salta esquivando a kiba que venia por la espalda que quedo a la par de akamaru y le da una píldora de soldado al perro

Kiba- naruto ahora si con el siguiente movimiento perderas mietras que akamaru lanzaba un chorro de orina que le dio en todo el pantalón

Naruto- maldita sea estos eran mis pantalones favoritos

Kiba y akamaru usan el gorouga y se comvirten en un lobo gigante de dos cabezas

Kiba- ahora si naruto ríndete no tienes oportunidad (n/a: yo se que con ese jutsu kiba no puede hablar pero en mi fic si)

Naruto vuelve a ver a kiba todo el estadio piensa que se va a rendir y tsume esta lista para celebrar la victoria de su hijo cuando ella junto a todo el estadio escucha lo que le dijo naruto a kiba caen estilo anime

Naruto- valla nunca había visto un perro que hablara deseguro en un concurso para perros ganarías el primer lugar

Kiba- te atreves a burlarte de mi naruto mientras lanza una gran cantidad de baba a naruto que la esquiva saltando sobre ella y se vuelve para ver que la saliva era un acido que estaba carcomiendo la pared del estadio

Naruto- calmado fido que tal si te saco a pasear ven cachorro vamos mientras hacia señales a kiba para que lo siguiera

Kiba- te arrepentirás y se lanzo al ataque en un torbellino que iba hacia naruto que usando el quicksilver hizo a kiba venir lentísimo y camino con calma hacia kiba y le puso a un montón de papeles bomba ante la mirada incrédula de todos en el estadio

Kiba que perdió la transformación al fallar por el cansancio- que fue eso como le hiciste para hacer que fuera lento

Naruto- es uno de los 2 estilos de rebelión se llama quicksilver es capas de hacer que el tiempo se alenté por un tiempo yo puedo hacerlo por solo 3 minutos y solo con rebelión y yo enseñándolo se pueden hacer y siéntete orgulloso eres el primero que me hace usar ese estilo dijo mientras ponía a su espada en el cuello de kiba ríndete

Kiba- Genma-san me rindo

Genma- la pelea la gana naruto uzumaki

Con eso todo el estadio estalla en aplausos

Con los kages

Sandaime-(haci que ese es el segundo estilo de rebelión impresionante)

Kazekage/orochimaru-(esa espada y ese estilo deben ser míos con eso lograre aprender todos los jutsus del mundo y me convertiré en inmortal)

Jiraiya-(demonios que buen estilo de pelea, estoy tan orgulloso de el por ser un gran ninja y ser un pervertido)

Raikage-(ese chico es muy bueno talvez debería hacer una alianza con konoha por medio de un matrimonio) mientras veía a naruto darle un beso a samui en la mejilla por ser tan amable de felicitarlo por su lucha

En la arena

En ese momento aparece satsuki con kakashi para pelear con gara (n/a: la pelea es igual que en el cannon)

Gaara- MI SANGRE ESTO ES MI SANGRE

En ese momento se da inicio la invasión a konoha

Los hermanos sabaku se llevan a gaara al bosque para que se recuperen y satsuki los persigue

En la azotea

Encontramos a un sandaime, A, jiraiya con orochimaru haciendo el edo tencei y trajo a los 3 hokages muertos pero cuando va a ponerle la kunai al yondaime este lo patea y salta hasta quedar al lado de el sandaime

Y empiezan a pelear contra los otros kages y orochimaru

Hasta que en una de las pantallas gigantes ven la imagen de un chico peli blanco en gabardina diciéndole a una serpiente de tres cabezas que puede ser una parte de la historia de konoha pero asusta a los niños y usa a yamato para lanzar un corte y hace que la serpiente se detenga y el chico de mas cortes y en un giro dándole la espalda empiece a enfundar la espada con un sonoro click la serpiente cae hecha pedazos para el asombro de todos los ninjas aliados y enemigos

Minato- viejo quien es el chico de la espada

A esto el sandaime y jiraiya responden- tu hijo

Haciendo al raikage y mainato gritar un QUEEE junto a los ambus que estaban afuera de la barrera

Minato- me estas diciendo que ese peli blanco es mi hijo naruto pero el era rubio

Sandaime- se lo tiño porque el rubio no va con su estilo de ropa

Minato se queda viendo a naruto que estaba usando sumonings swords en varios ninjas – ahora que lo veo bien es cierto su nestilo es mas genial que el mio me pregunto como me vere con cabello blanco dijo haciendo a todos salirle una gota estilo anime en la nuca por la pregunta

Orochimaru- BUENO VAMOS A PELEAR O QUE

Todos- lo siento se nos había olvidado que estabas aquí de todos modos eres solo un personaje de relleno en esta historia

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: como vimos la invasión a konoha comenzó minato se salvo de el edo tensei dejen sus reviews del capitulo**

**Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

-mmm- personaje hablando

-(mmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmm- **kyuubi hablando

**-(mmm)-** kyuubi pensando

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y dmc le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo 9**

Naruto se encontraba en el centro de la aldea peleando consigo mismo no sabia si debería ir con satsuki o ir a ayudar al sandaime pero decidió ir donde el sandaime usando el estilo doppelganger haciendo que su sombra cobre vida sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas presentes

Naruto- yami necesito que vallas y ayudes a satsuki y los demás puedes matar a cualquier ninja enemigo menos a los hermanos sabaku escuchaste

Yami- claro rey esto será muy divertido y con eso emprendió su camino

Naruto- es hora de ir a ayudar al viejo y ero-senin

Con eso paso unos minutos hasta que llego a la azotea del estadio y unos ambus le preguntaron que hacia ahí

Naruto vengo a ayudar

- que no ves que están rodeados de una barrera

Naruto- rebelión será capaz de atravesarla

Tayuyá- ni lo creas imbécil esta barrera es impenetrable

Naruto caminando con rebelión en su hombro- eso lo veremos y con eso hizo un corte que rompió un poco la barrera para que el pudiese entrar

Los 4 del sonido y orochimaru- mocoso como pudiste entrar aquí

Naruto- todas las armas que e forgado tienen una habilidad especial una de las de rebelión es que es capaz de romper cualquier tipo de barrera eso sorprendió a todos en la azotea

Naruto llegando a donde esta el sandaime con jiraiya y minato cuando naruto ve a minato que tenia una sonrisa al ver a su hijo este se vuelve para ver al sandaime y preguntarle- viejo quien es el rubio afeminado esto causo a todos en la azotea caerse estilo anime y le consiguió un grito de parte de minato a naruto

Sandaime- el naruto es el yondaime hokage y mas importante de todo tu padre

Naruto QUEE es enserio

Sandaime- si ahora dime que haces aquí no deberías estar ayudando a satsuki y los demás

Naruto- no te preocupes viejo mande a yami esto le causo un escalofrió a el sandaime y jiraiya

Minato- quien es yami

Jiraiya- yami es la parte negativa de naruto que el uso para crear un estilo de pelea capaz de darle vida a su sombra para que pelee con el yami tiene las mismas habilidades de naruto pero cuando pelea es mas sádico

Minato- lado negativo

Naruto- ya sabes odio ira etc.

Naruto se vuelve para ver a sandaime y decirle

Viejo si tou-san esta aquí entonces el hippy de rojo es el shodaime y el aguatero de azul es el nidaime cierto esos apodos hicieron reírse a todos en la azotea aunque los anteriores hokages se molestaron por el apodo

Shodaime- mocoso respeta a tus hokages

Naruto- no te enojes viejo que paso con el amor y paz toma lanzándole un bolsa con mota (marihuana) al shodaime relájate

Nidaime- si mocoso respeta a tus mayores

Naruto- y tu no desperdicies agua no sabes que el agua es vida y no se puede desperdiciar

Sho/nidaime- maldito mocoso irrespetuoso gritaron

Con eso empezaron a pelear naruto usando a rebelión contra el nidaime que en un movimiento desarmo a naruto y lo tiro contra un muro de tierra que el sandaime había hecho antes para salvarlos de un jutsu agua del nidaime y luego tirarle la rebelión haciendo que se clavara en naruto y el muro

NARUTO grito el yondaime- mierda kushina me va a matar

Nidaime- lo siento chico

Naruto-(creo que molestare un poco a orochimaru) a donde crees que vas dijo para sorpresa de todos naruto empezó a empujarse para soltarse del muro cundo se libero y callo al suelo vio que rebelión lo atravesaba de lado a lado y con tres jalones se la quito del pecho

Naruto- mierda eso duele mientras se sobaba el pecho

Orochimaru- como sobreviviste

Naruto- a diferencia de ti yo soy inmortal pero en su mente se estaba riendo con kyuubi

La parte que sigue es igual que en el cannon sarutobi usando el shiki fuuin para sellar a los hokages y los brazos de orochimaru no sin antes naruto volarle una pierna con ebony al sanin de la serpiente

Minato- naruto quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti y te quiero

Naruto- claro viejo lo que digas con una lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla con eso minato se volvió polvo dejando ver a un ninja del sonido

Jiraiya- naruto estas llorando

Naruto- no ero-sanin los demonios no lloran y empezó a caminar donde lo esperaba trish y satsuki con sus amigos y yami que se volvió su sombra

Una semana después encontramos a un naruto frente a frente con una persona que no pensó ver nunca más junto a kisame hoshigaki

Hitomi- hola naruto-kun ven con nosotros

Kisame-ahora ven con nosotros para que nuestro líder pueda sacarte el zorro en tu estomago matándote en el proceso y así ayudarnos a conseguir paz mundial por medio del dolor las palabras del líder no mías

Naruto- hmmm no gracias y les cerro la puerta en la cara

Hitomi se vuelve donde kisame y le dice- la próxima ves habló yo

La escena que sigue es igual que en el cannon

Encontramos a un jiraiya caminando hacia tanzaku gai la ciudad donde supuestamente esta tsunade enseñándole el primer paso del rasengan a naruto que esta apunto de perfeccionarlo se detuvo en sus pensamientos al e cuchar un PLOP significando que ya naruto completo el primer paso

Jiraiya- muy bien naruto ahora tienes que reventar esta bola de goma pero es mucho más difícil

Naruto- OK kage bushin no jutsu y con eso hace a 100 clones diciéndoles que 50 trabajaran en el primer paso hasta hacerlo hasta que puedan hacerlo con una mano y reventarlo de forma inmediata el globo y los otros 50 haciendo lo mismo con el siguiente paso lo que le gano un grito de HAI jefe de los clones

Jiraiya- no sabía que podías hacer el kage bushin

Naruto- ese jutsu lo robe cuando tenía 6 y fue el jutsu que mas use para entrenar uando era niño

Pasaron varios días y naruto ya podía hacer los 2 primeros pasos con una mano y en segundos es hoy que jiraiya le dio el tercer paso para dominar el rasengan pero en el camino porque sus espías encontraron a tsunade en la siguiente ciudad cuando llegaron notaron que a la ciudad le faltaba el castillo que la caracterizaba cuando le preguntaron a un aldeano este les contesto que una serpiente gigante lo destruyo esto los hizo entrecerrar los ojos porque solo orochimaru podía usar serpientes entonces deciden ebtrar a un bar y comer algo cuando jiraiya ve a tsunade y corre donde esta

Jiraiya- tsunade como has estado

Tsunade- jiraiya que carajos haces aquí

Jiraiya- pues buscándote como sabrás la aldea fue atacada por orochimaru y te necesitamos

Tsunade- lo siento pero me reusó a volver a esa aldea

Naruto- ero-sanin aquí esta el sake se vuelve y ve a tsunade y le pregunta a jiraiya

Naruto- viejo quien es la rubia de los implantes

Tsunade- PARA QUE LO SEPAS ESTAS SON 100 % NATURALES Y PUEDES TOCAR PARA CERCIORARTE

Naruto- bueno quien es la chica

Jiraiya- naruto ella es tsunade

Naruto- no ella le sexy chica que la acompaña

Tsunade- ella es shizune contesto por la chica que no pudo por estar sonrojada

Tsunade- espera naruto tu mocoso eres el chico que ayudo al sandaime a patearle el tracero a orochimaru

Naruto- si ese soy yo para servirte

Tsunade- pero que haces aquí no deberías no se estar en konoha ayudando en la reconstrucción

Jiraiya- tsunade la aldea quiere que te conviertas en hokage a lo que tsunade se ríe y empieza a hablar mal de los otros kages

Naruto- viejo vámonos y dejemos a la vieja vaca lechera sola no ves que si la aldea la hace hokage seriamos el hazmerreir del continente

Eso sorprende a todos y enoja a tsunade por el insulto y dice que vallan afuera para enseñarle porque es una sanin a lo que el pelirrojo asiente

Ya afuera vemos que los 2 están listos para empezar tsunade dice que solo necesita un dedo para ganar naruto no dice nada y jiraiya da inicio a la pelea naruto saca a rebelión y se lanza contra tsunade pero cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca naruto se corta la mano y le tira la sangre manchándola y haciendo que se paralicé la rubia esto lo provecha naruto que haciendo un combo kage bushin y henge sin sellos de manos aparecen dos copias de dan y nawaki y naruto aparece detrás suyo con rebelión y decapita a los clones que en un uso espectacular de genjutsu hace parecer que los clones mueren bañando de su sangre a tsunade que empezó aterrarse que ni se dio cuenta del genjutsu naruto pone a rebelión en su espalda y rompe el genjutsu haciendo que los clones y la sangre desparezca dejándola arrodillada y temblando frente a naruto que cuando la ve solo le da una mirada de asco y se da la espalda y empieza a caminar alejándose de tsunade no sin antes decirle

Naruto- tu una sanin no me hagas reír de seguro solo tuvieron lastima de tu patético trasero y te dieron ese titulo por caridad

Naruto camina hacia su hotel ignorando la mirada de enojo de shizune por lo que le hizo a su maestra y jiraiya solo le da una mirada de reproche por como uso los sentimientos de tsunade para ganar

Antes de que se naruto desaparezca esta le grita que jiraiya le dijo que el estaba intentando aprender el rasengan y si lo dominaba en una semana le daría su collar eso sorprendió a todos naruto solo alzo la mano como diciendo que escucho

Una semana después encontramos a naruto deteniendo a kabuto de matar a tsunade con red queen haciendo que este salte hacia atrás mas atrás vemos a un jiraiya y orochimaru peleando cuando el segundo usa una invocación haciendo que aparezca una serpiente y jiraiya use el doton: yomi numa pero su chakra esta hecho una mierda por el veneno de tsunade

Naruto le estaba dando una paliza a kabuto que no entendía porque estaba perdiendo si el estaba al nivel de kakashi y cuando se lo dijo a naruto este se empezó a reír y le dijo

"si claro estas a su nivel si el esta drogado y en pésima condición"

Este comentario del pelirrojo lo hizo enojar mucho y se lanzo al ataque

Naruto lo recibió con yamato usando un summoning sword le clavo una espada de chakra en la pierna a kabuto que grito del dolor luego uando un air trick apareció detrás cuyo con el devil bringer dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar contra orochimaru que estaba a punto de apuñalar a jiraiya con la kusanagi

Orochimaru hace a kabuto invocar a manda tsunade invoca a katsuyu y jiraiya intenta invocara gamabunta pero termina invocando a gamakichi que naruto le dice que se suba a su cabeza

Jiraiya- naruto invoca a gamabunta

Naruto- ok y en 2 bolas de humo apareció gamabunta y gamahiro

Jiraiya- naruto para que invocaste a gamahiro

Naruto- para que se encargue de la otra lombriz sobrealimentada

Manda- como te atreves a insultarme

Naruto- acaso ves que me importa quien eres cuando orochimaru trajo al shodaime en konoha para matar al viejo como crees que lo llame así es lo llame hippy amante de los arboles y déjame ese sujeto da mas miedo que tu

Tsunade- OROCHIMARU TE MATARE

Y con eso el sanin de la serpiente y sus aliados empiezan a recibir una paliza que termina con orochimaru escapando con la cola entre las patas

Un mes después

Encontramos a un naruto en la oficina donde tsunade le esta dando la misión de ser el apoyo de unos genins y un chunin en su misión de traer de vuelta a satsuki uchiha devuelta a la aldea porque fue secuestrada por ninjas de oto

Con naruto encuentra a un chouji con su oponente muerto y el en estado critico por lo que hace un clon de sombra y lo manda a konoha con chouji luego sigue su camino hasta la pelea de neji y lo ve teniendo problemas por lo que lanza a kubikiri decapitando a al kidomaru luego manda a neji con otro clon de sombra y lo manda a konoha esta vez con neji hace lo mismo con kiba y cuando llega donde shikamaru lo ayuda amarrando a tayuyá en cable ninja y la electrocuta hasta que cae inconsciente naruto le da a tayuyá a shikamaru para que la lleve como prisionera a konoha y unos pergaminos a temari con los cuerpos de los otros cuatro del sonido para que se los de a tsunade para que pueda estudiarlos y shikamaru le dice que llego otro que es mucho mas fuerte que los 4 del sonido juntos cuando llega ve a gaara y lee peleando contra kimimaru y les pregunta si necesitan ayuda a lo que ellos responden que no que el valla y detenga kabuto a lo que el asiente dándoles unas píldoras de soldados como precaución cuando llega al valle del fin ve a un kabuto en la cabeza de izumi uchija y el en la de hashirama senju

kabuto- así que mandaron a ti como refuerzo para llevarme de regreso a konoha pero no importa no te parece irónico naruto nosotros peleando en el valle del fin como izumi y hashirama a lo que naruto le responde

Naruto- la única diferencia es que izumi aparte de ser hermosa era fuerte y tú eres patético y no le llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos a ella

Ese comentario hizo enfadar a kabuto y este se lanzo con un escalpelo de chakra a naruto que lo bloque con facilidad para luego golpearlo en una pierna haciendo que el 4 ojos quede de rodillas y luego sellarle el chakra para siempre lo que lo hizo enojar al peli plata por quitarle su chakra empezó a gritarle al peli blanco que lo soltara este lo soltó solo para romperle una pierna y un brazo haciéndolo gritar de dolor naruto se harta de los gritos y lo noquea y con eso empieza a correr hacía konoha con satsuki en hombros con su misión cumplida cuando el pelirrojo deja el valle del fin aparece una mujer en sus 20 años vestida en una armadura samurái roja con piel pálida y cabello negro hasta la cintura su cara en forma de corazón y unos ojos negros iguales a su cabello nariz pequeña y unos labios que llamaban a ser besados hablo con voz suave

Izumi- gracias por el cumplido naruto-kun tú eres muy apuesto también

Si izumi uchiha estaba viva y en sus 20 años gracias a su mangekyo saharingan eterno

Con naruto este tiro al maltrecho kabutoa los pies del consejo shinobi y dijo

Naruto- aquí esta el traidor consejo, hokage-sama y selle su chakra pero no se preocupen

Tsunade- buen trabajo chunin uzumaki no solo cumpliste la misión si no que salvaste la vida de tus compañeros y tomaste las decisiones adecuadas puedes retirarte tu paga por esta misión rango A se te dará mañana ahora ve a descansar

Naruto- hai con eso desapareció con un sunshin de fuego

Shibi- el chico será un gran ninja pero es hora de decidir que hacer con el traidor

Con akatsuki

Zetsu- líder-sama orochimaru intento secuestrar a satsuki uchiha de konoha pero fue detenido por el jinchuriki del kyuubi y regresada a konoha

Pein- muy bien zetsu gracias por la información

Hitomi-(satsuki…. Gracias por detenerlo naruto-kun)

Un mes después encontramos a kakashi diciéndole al equipo que tomen unos boletos para ver una película para que se preparen para la misión

Después de salir ven pasar a fukikaze yuki a caballo siendo perseguida por los mismos sujetos de la película por lo que deciden ayudarla cuando naruto la recata caen y unos niños le piden autógrafos pero esta se va naruto decide ir al bar a ver como esta trish y ver si tiene tiempo para que lo pasen juntos en la habitación

Una hora después encontramos a kakashi viendo como trish le sirve sake a yuki luego el procede a noquearla con su sharingan y le pregunta si sabe donde esta naruto y esta le contesta que vino haca una hora para ver si estaba libre para tener sexo pero ella le dijo que no y desde entonces esta en la habitación de atrás trabajando en un proyecto de hace meses se detienen al escuchar un grito de ESTA LISTO JAJAJAJAJAJA y naruto sale de la habitación cubierto en aceite limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo

Kakashi- naruto te hemos estado buscando por todas partes y que esta listo

Naruto- lo siento sensei pero por fin termine mi motocicleta espérame afuera para que te la enseñe

Ok dice el ninja que copia y sale del bar con trish para encontrar a un equipo de filmación afuera grabando el local tal vez lo pongan en la pelicula

Esperan 10 minutos cuando sale naruto con un objeto cubierto en sabanas

Trish- y bien naruto-koi

Naruto- ta da quitándole las sabanas dejándolos estupefactos con la apariencia de la moto (n/a: la de qosth rider pq ciento que queda bien y luce bien con rebelión)

Trish- naruto esto es increíble pero funciona

Naruto- hay que probarla y con eso la enciende haciendo el motor rugir jajajaja escucha como suena esta belleza ven trish subete

Después de darle un paseo a todos menos a yuki que estaba dormida y una entrevista de parte del productor que le pregunto si le gustaría trabajar en la película a lo que naruto le dice que si

Unos días después yuki despierta para darse cuenta que esta en un barco luego de hacer una rabieta el productor dice que quieren filmar en un ice berg que estaba cerca cuando empiezan a filmar cuando unos ninjas atacan a yuki kakashi pelea con el líder y satsuki y sakura con el de la tabla para esquiar y naruto pelea con la chica mientras que los cineastas graban la pelea desde un lugar seguro pero centrándose en naruto

Naruto- dime muñeca como te llamas mientras sacaba a red queen y la ponía en su hombro

Chica- primero no me llames muñeca y mi nombre es fubuki

Naruto- lindo nombre lastima que te toco pelear contra mi dijo mientras se levantava la manga de la gabardina y enviando chakra al brazo derecho todos pudieron ver como el brazo de naruto cambio a uno demoniaco

Fubuki- q..ue.e..es ..Eso señalando al brazo

Naruto- te gusta se llama devil bringer y es la versión mas débil de un jutsu que tengo dijo mientras que con la mano izquierda hacia girar la empuñadura de red queen haciendo que las llamas cubran la hoja y se lanzaba contra la asustada ninja usando un combo A que ella apenas esquivaba recibió un golpe que la hiso caer eso lo aprovecho naruto usando un combo B dando unos golpes lentos pero poderosos mientras que la chica estaba en suelo de un golpe la mando a volar hasta que choco con el líder de su grupo inconsciente

Naruto- bueno la fiesta se acabo dijo mientras bajaba la manga de su gabardina y ponía a red queen en su espalda

Nadare- ganaron esta ves pero regresaremos

Naruto- clásica frase de villano ya lárgate

Nadare- se arrepentirán

Cuando los ninjas se fueron naruto dijo

Naruto- sabes sensei algo bueno salió de esta pelea ya le tengo un nombre perfecto para la moto

Kakashi- y cual seria

Naruto- DARK SHADOW

Kakashi- si va con el estilo

Cuando por fin llegan al país de la nieve yuki se vuelve a escapar todos se separan para buscarla y es naruto quien la encuentra y depuse de hablar un rato yuki decide volver pero es aprisionada por naruto contra un árbol esta se sonroja al ver que naruto se acerca para besarla pero en ultimo segundo ella se agacha haciendo a naruto besar el árbol y ella se ríe por la cara que puso naruto van caminando por un túnel cuando escuchan que algo viene

Yuki- mierda naruto-kun es un tren si nos alcanza nos matara

Naruto- que es un tren yuki iba a contestar cuan do se escucha el ruido mas cerca cuando naruto ve lo que es un tren dice

Naruto- MIERDA ESOS NINJAS SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA

Usando unos air trics logran salvarse pero del tren se baja doto con los ninjas de antes

Doto- hola koyuki chan veo que as estado bien porque no vienes aquí y le das un abraso a tu amado tio

Koyuki- vete a la mierda doto

Doto fruncio el seño a esto pero fue interrumpido por naruto

Naruto- valla esto es lo que yo llamo una tierna reunión familiar porque no le das un beso a esto y sacando a ivory disparo una bala que fue desviada por nadare

Después de una gran pelea de doto este se va en el tren pero un dirigible aparece y captura a koyuki naruto logra colarse pero los ninjas lo capturan y los ponen a el y a koyuki en prisión al ser falso el collar que koyuki les dio ya en prisión vemos a un naruto colgado en la pared con rebelión a sus pies los ninjas intentaron llevársela pero no pudieron ni moverla

Naruto- valla fubuki no sabia que te gustara este tipo de cosas me imagino que te gusta que te castiguen por ser mala cierto hmm

Fubuki y koyuki se sonrojan al inuendo sexual de esa frase pero la ninja se vuelve y camina hasta naruto y le da un golpe en las bolas haciendo gritar a naruto del dolor

Naruto jalaba aire y dijo para si mismo nota mental nunca decir eso cuando una mujer mientras estoy capturado eso termina en dolor

Koyuki- jajajaja naruto-kun eso te pasa por ser un pervertido

Naruto- POR QUE DIOS POR QUE KOYUKI ES TAN MALA CONMIGO TALVES ES PORQUE NO HA TENIDO SEXO EN UN BUEN TIEMPO

Koyuki- CALLATE IMBECIL ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANQUE LAS BOLAS Y TE SAQUE LOS OJOS Y LOS CAMBIE DE LUGAR

Naruto- si koyuki-sama

Naruto después de eso logra romper las cadenas que lo aprisionaban para caer a la par de rebelión y guardarla en un sello luego saca a yamato y se quita la gabardina y se la da a koyuki que se sonroja al ver el pecho de naruto este la nota sonrojada y le dice

Si quieres cuando esto termine te dejare verme de cuerpo entero desnudo esto hace a koyuki desmayarse con sangre saliendo de su nariz

Después de salir matando a varios guardias llegaron a la sala del trono donde esta doto con el equipo 7 que decidieron lanzar un ataque nocturno es hay donde koyuki los traiciona dándole el verdadero collar esto los sorprende pero koyuki saca un kunai y intenta apuñalar a doto que tenia la mejor armadura de chakra

Luego doto se va llevándose pricionera a koyuki en su dirigible con sus ninjas naruto se cuelga de una cuerda que doto corta haciendo que caiga

Kakashi,satsuki y sakura vencen a los ninjas y se sorprenden que envés de un arma el tesoro es un generador

Naruto estaba peleando contra doto que estaba hablando mierda sobre que es invencible con su armadura naruto le saca el dedo haciendo que se calle

Maldito mocoso ven y pelea dijo doto

Naruto- con gusto sacando unos tri-nunchakus que expedían frio se lanzo y empezó darle una buena cantidad de golpes a doto que estaba viendo estrellas en ultimo movimiento naruto queda en una pose enseñando a cerberus y dijo "MUY FACIL"

Naruto empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba koyuki pero se detuvo al ver a doto de pie

Doto- maldito mocoso te matare y lanzo un jutsu de hielo que se parecía a un dragon negro que golpeo a naruto de frente

Koyuki- NARUTOOOO

Doto- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA te lo merecias maldito

Pero se cayan al ver la figura que se distingue entre el polvo

Naruto DT- que crees que estas celebrando imbécil

Doto- QUE ERES TU

NarutoDT- esta es la versión mas fuerte del devil bringer el devil triger dijo naruto al momento de poner a rebelión en su espalda y a yamato en su cadera y extendió su mano derecha donde apareció una espada que hacia a la misma samehada temer te gusta doto esta espada se llama forcé edge y tiene todas las habilidades de rebelión y yamato y con eso se lanzo al ataque con un stringer que despedazo la armadura como sino fuera nada y luego uso un dance macabre que hiso a doto morir hecho pedazos en una explosión de chakra naruto volvió a su forma normal hasta forcé edge cambio ya no lucia demoniaca ahora lucia se parecía a rebelión pero mas sencilla

Naruto camino hasta donde koyuki y la beso sorprendiendo a todos

Y CORTE se escucho el grito del director de la película

Director- muy bien con esta película cerremos famosos y todo gracias al mocoso de la gabardina

Naruto saco un pergamino y saco a DARK SHADOW y se volvió donde el director y le dijo- no piensas grabar cuando el héroe y la princesa desaparecen en la distancia mientras encendía a la moto y koyuki se sentaba en la parte de atrás de la moto y lo abrasaba y emprendía su camino devuelta al palacio del damiyo

Director- es cierto que esperan graben a la distancia se ollen las risas de koyuki

**LEMON**

Esa noche naruto estaba en el cuarto de koyuki besándola mientras jugaba con los pezones endurecidos de la chica que paraba de gemir decidió bajar dejando besos en su vientre tomándose el tiempo para jugar con el ombligo de la chica sacándole una risita a koyuki luego siguió su bajando hasta que su cara estaba en la vagina de koyuki decidió darle una lamida de prueba lo que hizo que la chica arqueara su espalda de placer así decidió seguir lamiendo y jugando con el clítoris de la chica disfrutando de los gemidos de la chica hasta que con un grito de placer koyuki se corrió llenando la boca expectante de naruto con sus jugos luego naruto beso a koyuki en los labios que no le importaba que estuviera probando su mieles estaba mas ocupada devolviendo el beso cuando sintió a naruto abrirle las piernas y colocarse en posición para para penetrarla se separaron y se vieron los ojos y koyuki le dijo que fuera gentil porque era su primera vez a lo que naruto asintió y se movió despacio hasta que llego a su barrera la vio a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso a lo que la chica asintió naruto bajo su cabeza y la beso y con un movimiento de cadera se movió permitiéndole que su pene rompa su himen y ella suelte unas lagrimas y gemidos de dolor que eran ahogados por la boca de naruto el peli blanco se detuvo hasta que su pene estuviera todo dentro de la chica y espero unos minutos para que koyuki se acostumbrara a su pene dándole al chico un asentimiento para que se moviera el baile de caderas comenzó y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar pronto los dos ya estaban por llegar a su limite

koyuki- ahhhh naruto-kun me vengo

Naruto- koyuki-chan ahhh yo también

koyuki- juntos a lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte de naruto

Ahhhhhh con ese gemido se vinieron los dos con naruto llenando a koyuki con su semen

Luego de unos minutos naruto puso a koyuki en 4 y empezó a jugar con el trasero de la chica dándole nalgadas

Naruto- koyuki-chan voy tomar tu lindo culito y empeso a meter su pene despacio koyuki solo podía gemir con placer al ser penetrada por el culo y no paraba de gemir diciéndole al rubio que fuera mas rápido y duro después de unos minutos naruto se corrió llenando el culo de koyuki con semen y koyuki se vino bañando toda la sabana con sus jugos

**FIN DEL LEMON **

Ambos chicos se besaron y se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro.

En ese momento todos los invitados estaban desmayados con sangre en la nariz bueno no todos satsuki estaba despierta por estar espiando atreves de el hueco de la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de koyuki

Al día siguiente todos estaban siendo despedidos por una princesa koyuki y sandayu

Koyuki despidió a naruto con un beso y una promesa de que viniera a visitarla a lo que naruto se rio y le dijo que si después de seo los ninjas se fueron

Un mes después encontramos a los 9 novatos viendo la película en el cine cuando termina todos se vuelven para ver a naruto y felicitarlo por la increíble actuación

En ese mes el bar de naruto estuvo muy concurrido por personas que venían de todas partes del continente al ser un lugar famoso

Ahora encontramos a un naruto recibiendo una paliza de parte de trish porque le dijo cuando esta le pidió la tarjeta de crédito para ir de compras con satsuki este le dijo que no moleste fue mala idea decirle eso cuando esta en ese periodo del mes los aldeanos que veían la paliza en media calle solo podían sentir lastima por el chico

TRISH POR FAVOR AHHHH ESO NO SE DOBLA ASI

MIERDA TRISH NO ME ELECTROCUTES LAS BOLAS POR DIOS TRISH MI AMOR NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ese grito le helo la sangre a todos los hombres de konoha

Horas mas tarde encontramos a un naruto en un cuarto de hospital con todos sus huesos rotos

Y múltiples hemorragias internas durmiendo tranquilamente sabiendo que trish esta en la casa

**Notas de autor: que les parecio el capitulo dejen reviews**

**Ja ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Ha pasado un mes desde la misión de la recuperación de satsuki y la paliza que le dio trish por olvidarse de su aniversario pero había que verle el lado bueno tubo un mes de vacaciones inesperadas aunque llenas de medicamentos para el dolor lo único que hacia en el hospital era leer icha icha y coquetear con las enfermeras para que le trajeran pizza o ramen envés de la asquerosa comida del hospital y en algunas ocasiones lograba que las enfermeras le dieran uno que otro beso claro a escondidas porque si trish se enteraba de que se andaba besando con alguna enfermera lo mataria

Ahora encontramos a naruto fuera del hospital siendo acompañado de trish y satsuki que le dijeron al peliblanco que tsunade lo necesitaba una ves llegaron a la oficina dela hokage donde los recibió la siempre amable shizune que les dijo que pasara que tsunade los esta esperando una vez adentro se sorprenden al ver a tsunade esperándolo con jiraiya en la oficina cuando la hokage lo vio le dijo a trish y satsuki que se fueran y muchas gracias por traer a naruto

Naruto- bien vieja para que me llamaste no ves que acabo de salir del hospital después de tener todo mi esqueleto roto

Tsunade- primero no me digas vieja y te llame para decirte que en 2 días partirás en un viaje de entrenamiento de tres años con jiraiya para ayudarte a hacerte mas fuerte para que puedas hacerle frente a akatsuki entendiste

Jiraiya- si mocoso en este viaje haremos muchas cosas como entrenarte para que puedas hacer jutsus en conjunto con los sapos y aprenderás mas jutsus trabajaremos esa porquería de taijutsu y lo llevaremos a un nivel conde puedas darle a lee un buen combate y también te enseñare el camino del súper pervertido yendo conmigo a espiar a las chicas en las aguas termales y a pasar un buen rato en los night clubs incluso dejare que participes en la película de icha icha como protagonista junto con koyuki que dices mi querido estudiante

Naruto- podemos saltarnos los jutsus y el taijutsu para solo entrenar con los sapos y dedicarnos mucho más tiempo en el camino del súper pervertido

Jiraiya- claro mi estimado estudiante si por mi fuera entrenaríamos solo en el camino de la perversión pero lamentablemente necesitamos todo lo demás especialmente el taijutsu

Naruto- lastima pero una pregunta en la película solo será con koyuki o habrán otras actrices con las cuales actuare

Jiraiya- no te preocupes serán varias chicas jajajajajajaja

Tsunade que hasta ahora ah estado callada- MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS ESTE VIAJE SERA SOLO PARA ENTRENAR ESCUCHARON

Naruto/jiraiya- HAI dijeron aterrados mientras se abrasaban aunque detrás en sus espaldas cruzaron los dedos

Naruto recuperándose- bien el viaje lo acepto pero seria posible si atrasamos la fecha de partida que se yo una semana es que tengo un asunto pendiente en nami no kuni y tengo que resolverlo solo

Jiraiya- y que seria ese asunto naruto

Naruto- veras ero-sanin una vieja amiga de la infancia me mando un mensaje y me pidió que nos encontráramos en nami para recordar buenos tiempos jejejeje dijo mientras se reía de forma pervertida

Jiraiya escuchando la risita dijo- VE MI ESTUDIANTE Y CUANDO LA ENCUENTRES HASLA MUY FELIZ

Naruto viendo a jiraiya con lágrimas en los ojos- HAI ERO-SANIN

Jiraiya- naruto tus llamas de la perversión arden como un millón de soles

Naruto- no tantos como las tuyas ero-sanin

Y con eso procedieron a darse un abrazo pero antes de que lo lograran fueron detenidos por un puñetazo a la cara que los mandos volando hacia una pared de concreto reforzada capaz de aguantar un ataque de kyuubi que se destrozo por la fuerza detrás del puñetazo cortesía de una tsunade que tenia una vena en la frente

Tsunade- PAR DE IDIOTAS PERVERTIDOS les grito

Después de que el sanin y chunin despertaran tsunade le dio permiso a naruto de ir a nami para que se encuentre con su amiga aunque al principio no lo iba a dejar ir pero fue convencida por una suplica de jiraiya y que naruto la dejase un día tomar todo el sake gratis y jugara en el mini casino que esta en el sótano del bar esto por la espalda de jiraiya que estaba bailando de felicidad creyendo que fue por su suplica que tsunade dejo ir a naruto

Jiraiya dejando de bailar- bien naruto ve donde tu amiga y no olvides darme los detalles cuando vuelvas para mi siguiente libro

Naruto- no te daré los detalles si me das un icha icha que todavía no halla salido al mercado

Jiraiya resignado- esta bien mocoso toma y le da un libre de portada naranja titulado icha icha vacaciones de verano

Naruto- gracias ero-sanin este no saldrá hasta dentro de 4 meses espera a que se lo enseñe a kakashi-sensei y le diga que no voy a dejar que lo lea que va a tener que esperar cuatro meses jajajaja cof..cof se rio como villano de película barata solo para soltarse a toser como desquiciado

Tsunade- eso no importa ahora vete antes de que decida no dejarte ir y guarda ese maldito libro

Naruto- bueno gracias vieja y por lo de guardar el libro no gracias creo que mejor iré a enseñárselo a trish para que tome ideas para cuando estamos solos eso hizo a jiraiya soltar una carcajada pervertida de aprobación hacia el hijo de su anterior estudiante y su ahora estudiante favorito

Con eso naruto se dirigió a la puerta principal de konoha debido a que ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba en un pergamino ya afuera de la aldea naruto llevaba unos 20 minutos caminando cuando de su pantalón saco un pergamino y lo desenrollo para leerlo vio que era de hitomi que se lo había dado discretamente diciéndole que lo leyera cuando estuviera solo

"Naruto-kun nos veremos en nami no kuni dentro de 2 meses para hablar no me dejes esperándote o si no cuando nos encontremos de nuevo te castrare entendiste hmmm y en la parte de abajo venia un dibujo de una chibi de hitomi dándole una mirada intimidante te esperare en donde era la antes casa de tazuna que ahora es un hotel solo pregunta por mi"

Naruto leyó el mensaje con una gota en la nuca por el dibujo y un escalofrió por la parte de la castración y siguió su camino hasta que llego al puente cuando iba por la mitad vio una estatua suya con rebelión en el hombro

Naruto viendo la estatua- valla genial hasta captaron mi mejor perfil y dejando la estatua atrás naruto siguió su camino hasta que llego al hotel antes casa de tazuna y al tocar lo recibió inari que cuando vio a naruto no pudo evitar darle un abrazo y gritar

Inari- mama, abuelo naruto vino a visitarnos

Tsunami cuando vio a naruto le dio un abrazo y le pregunto que como estaba y el peliblanco le dijo que bien cuando naruto pregunto por el viejo borracho de tazuna tsunami le contesto que estaba donde unos amigos

Naruto- dime tsunami-chan podrías decirme donde se esta quedando una chica de nombre hitomi

Tsunami- hitomi-chan se esta quedando en la habitación numero 10 naruto-kun ella me dijo que estaba esperando a alguien pero nunca me imagine que serias tu

Naruto- si bueno ella es una vieja amiga de hecho ella me ayudaba a entrenar antes de que ella dejara la aldea para salir a conocer el mundo bueno tsunami, inari tengo que ir a saludar a mi amiga y no se te olvide que mañana veré como vas con ese espada mocoso

Inari- claro naruto-nisan

Cuando naruto llego a la puerta donde hitomi se hospedaba y toco espero unos minutos a que la puerta se abriera pero cuando lo hizo se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabellos negro largo con una car en forma de corazón con ojos negros nariz pequeña labios rosa que estaba usando en este momento solo en una toalla dejando ver que acababa de salir de la ducha

Hitomi- na na naruto-kun solo eso pudo decir antes de que naruto capturara sus labios en un beso

Naruto- y bien hitomi-chan para que querías verme

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste**

**Ja ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Naruto observaba con curiosidad a la mujer frente a el hitomi uchiha una belleza con un bello cuerpo de una atleta caderas anchas y un buen busto probablemente de una copa D plano vientre y sus bellos ojos ónix miraban con vergüenza ajena a el albo que le miraba con una sonrisa encantadora –bien hitomi-chan para que querías verme no pensaras en violarme mientras estamos aquí verdad traviesilla – dijo el con diversión mientras se quitaba su gabardina y la colgaba en el perchero a un lado de la puerta mientras le daba un show gratuito a la uchiha mayor –na-naruto-kun – dijo hitomi suavemente haciendo que el albo se de la vuelta y tenga un sangrado en la nariz por lo que veía hitomi se había recostado en la cama con la toalla en el suelo su cuerpo de un pálido saludable como la porcelana ella observaba con amor y lujuria al chico de cabellos blancos – naruto – kun por favor tómame – dijo ella suavemente y los mecanismos en el cerebro del albo empezaron a trabajar al 100 % " ella quiere tener sexo con migo " pensó el un segundo hasta gritar en su mente " jaaa toma esa ero-sennin tengo una virgen antes que tu " despotrico en su mente con regocijo mientras en konoha jiraiya sentía orgullo pero a la vez envidia por el albo con suerte ( que bastardo mira que tener una hermosura de mujer y eso que yo escribo el lemon le matare si no lo hace rolando-sempai lo masacro yo ) el albo sonrió suavemente y se quito su chaqueta y armas dejándolos en la mesa el tranquilamente se acerco a hitomi subiéndose a la cama y quedando a horcajadas sobre ella capturo sus labios en un beso que empezó a subir de intensidad ya que pasaron a el candente baile de lenguas siendo el albo el ganador por tener mas experiencia luego empezó a dejar besos mariposas por el cuello bajando hasta los pechos de la pelinegra de pezones rosados que se encontraban erguidos por la excitación el lamio uno con suavidad sacándole un gemido a hitomi que apoyo un brazo en la cama mientras que con el otro acariciaba el sedoso cabello blanco de el albo –mmmm naruto-kun – gimió dulcemente hitomi mientras el albo sonreía y masajeo su pecho derecho mientras seguía saboreando el pezón izquierdo luego de lamer el pezón de la mujer pelinegra paso a el otro pezón dándole el mismo tratamiento que al otro sacándole varios gemidos a la mujer bajo sus caricias que ya tenia muy húmeda su entrada y a lo que el albo noto estaba muy excitada

-tsk tsk tsk hito-chan tan excitada estas no te preocupes yo me encargare de que llegues a las nubes – dijo el mientras dejo una fina línea de saliva ya que con su lengua trazaba el camino de su plano vientre hasta su entrada muy húmeda que despedía un olor muy atrayente y sugestivo el tranquilamente uso dos dedos para abrir la entrada de paso sacándole un gemido a la mujer que se encorvo por el estimulante tratamiento era muy diferente a cuando ella se masturbaba el pacientemente lamio su entrada haciendo que ella suelte gemidos por la nueva sensación que le dejaba el hombre de cabellos plateados el siguió hasta que –naruto –kun naruto-kun yo yo ahhhhhhhh – gimió ella mientras se encorvaba y su boca abierta demostraba lo mucho que le había estimulado eso – saa hito –chan ahora te tocara a ti darme un poco de placer nee- dijo juguetonamente y ella se sonrojo cuando le vio quitarse los pantalones y mostrar su gran erección casi saliente ya que su ropa interior no le podía mantener ella con timidez bajo los bóxer para que el miembro del albo salga erguido y firme " ara naruto-kun es muy grande como cabra eso dentro de mi " pensó un poco asustada por el miembro del albo le lastime pero ella negó ella decidió esto y lo iba a obtener con decisión y valentía empezó a lamer su pene como si fuera una paleta sacándole gemidos al albo ella continuo con su trabajo lamio la cabeza luego el tronco para después introducirle a su boca continuo con la garganta profunda pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos el albo suavemente poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra mujer y acaricio su cabellera – mm lo haces bien hito-chan ahh toma aquí esta tu premio bébelo todo – dijo el mientras ella le masturbo un poco y el albo no aguanto soltando su carga en el rostro de la pelinegra mujer y sus pechos haciendo que esta lo recoja con su mano y empiece a lamerlo –mmm sabes muy bien naruto-kun – dijo sensualmente mientras el sonrió – tu también sabes bien hito-chan – dijo el para ahora sostenerle arriba de el consiguiendo un eep tímido de la mujer pelinegra para ella después gemir al ver como el albo movía su pene de atrás hacia delante en su ** sacándole gemidos a ella – vamos hito-chan dime lo que quieres – dijo el mientras se movía un poco mas rápido y ella gimió – por favor Naru-koi ponlo dentro de mi lléname con tu espeso semen déjame darte un hijo – lo ultimo lo dijo con un grito ya que el albo se introdujo en ella, ella sintió un poco de dolor debido a que debía acostumbrarse al nuevo lord de los dominios pese a que su himen se rompió en su entrenamiento como kunoichi no tuvo que preocuparse por eso luego de que se acostumbro al tamaño el albo empezó a introducirse dentro de ella hasta llegar a la entrada de su útero luego retrocedió casi saliendo de ella obteniendo un gemido de protesta que se convirtió en un gemido fuerte al ver como el entro hasta su útero " naruto-kun esta adentro muy adentro y el será el único mira kaa-sama tengo al futuro padre de mis hijos como quisiera que estuvieras aquí" -naru-koi mas fuerte – grito ella y el albo aumento la velocidad

Si alguien pudiera desbloquear el sello de silencio que el albo puso discretamente hubiera escuchado los gemidos que provenía de la habitación

Al día siguiente encontramos a un naruto y hitomi sentados a la mesa esperando a que tsunami sirviera el desayuno mientras ellos hablaban con tazuna

Tazuna- valla naruto no sabia que ustedes eran novios

Naruto- bueno la verdad hitomi siempre me ah gustado y ayer decidí "confesarle" mis sentimientos y todo salió bien y ahora tengo una novia hermosa a la cual amo con todo mi ser

Tsunami que acababa de poner el desayuno en la mesa- pero naruto-san yo pensé que satsuki-chan era tu novia más después de que durmieron juntos

Naruto iba a hablar pero es detenido al sentir una cantidad de KI que salía de hitomi

Hitomi con una sonrisa muy dulce- dime Naru-koi es verdad que le quitaste la virginidad a mi hermanita menor

Naruto- bueno pues como sabes el consejo me puso en la CRA y puedo tener mas de una esposa no veo el porque te enojas si sabes que yo amo a mis chicas por igual con eso le da un beso a la uchiha mayor y ese beso se pone cada ves mas caliente se levantaron y naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de hitomi y la hizo que se sentara en sus piernas y empezó las cosas ya no se podían detener pero se detuvieron gracias a una tsunami que golpeo a naruto con un sartén en la cabeza por hacer esas cosas en publico aunque a tazuna no le hubiera importado ver un show, así pasaron el desayuno hitomi les conto el como encontró a naruto entrenando cuando el tenia 8 y ella 12 y de como le enseño un poco de genjutsu que a partir de eso se hicieron amigos y de como para un día de san Valentín la uchiha le regalo un chocolate y de como el peliblanco le dio un cupón para un tazón de ramen gratis esto hizo a todos reírse a expensas de naruto que solo les respondió que se le olvido la fecha y cuando la chica le dio el dulce no supo que hacer y le dio lo que tenia ala mano que resulto en el bendito cupón de ramen

Así paso la semana de naruto con hitomi disfrutando del tiempo que tenían para ellos antes de volver con sus respectivas tareas

Ya era la mañana del ultimo día ahora encontramos a un naruto que tenia a una hitomi aprisionada contra un árbol mientras la besaba en los labios como despedida

Hitomi después de separarse- nos veremos en tres años Naru-koi cuídate y a mi hermana muchas gracias por amarme estaré esperando nuestro rencuentro y con eso desapareció en un sunshin de cuervos

Naruto- hasta luego y yo también estaré esperando y cuando eso pase no podrás caminar por días y con eso dicho nuestro héroe empezó su regreso hacia konoha al cabo de unas horas de caminata naruto llega a un claro del bosque solo para encontrarse a un grupo de bandidos atacados por una chica con cabello negro y ojos de diferentes colores (n/a: no describiré la ropa solo vean una imagen de lady en dmc3 y listo solo que sin las armas eso lo remplazan por lanzadores de kunai) que por cierto le estaba pateando el tracero a los bandidos matándolos como las cucarachas que son pero fue cuando la chica fue rodeada por un grupo de 10 ninjas 5 chunins y 5 jounins de iwa

Jounin- valla valla pero que tenemos aquí una chica que acaba de matar a nuestros "amigos"

Chunin- jefe mira que buen cuerpo tiene de seguro podemos disfrutar un poco antes de matarla

Cuando los ninjas dijeron esas frases la chica supo que estaba perdida ya estaba muy cansada por matar a los bandidos y seria suicidio pelear y pensar que podría ganarle a 10 ninjas solo pensaba que alguien la ayudase es en ese momento que una voz se escucha en el claro y todos se vuelven para ver a un naruto (n/a: con la ropa de dante en dmc 3) cuando la chica vio a naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que le saliera sangre por la nariz al estar pensando cosas que harían a jiraiya sonrojarse con vergüenza

Jounin 1- quien eres tu

Naruto- mi nombre es naruto uzumaki pero para ustedes señoritas soy su muerte

Chunin 1- jajaja nuestra muerte no nos hagas reír iba a segur hablando pero fue detenido por culpa de que su cabeza explotara cortesía de una bala de ebony la cual naruto tenia apuntando a donde estaba la cabeza del ahora muerto chunin

Naruto vio a la chica y le lanzo a ebony y ibory que cuando la chica las atrapo vio en forma de visiones como usar las armas y naruto saco otras iguale solo que tenían los nombres ángel y reaper y empezaron a matar a los ninjas

Naruto- y bien chica dime como te llamas

Chica- no tengo nombre asi que llamame como quieras

Naruto- lo que digas lady y con eso naruto le disparo al ultimo ninja que pensaba escapar por la espalda luego naruto le pidió las armas devuelta a la ahora nombrada lady que se las devolvió y luego emprender su camino devuelta a konoha

Lady- espera dime de donde eres y de donde sacaste esas armas

Naruto- soy de konoha y las armas las cree yo

Lady- puedo acompañarte a konoha no soy de ninguna aldea y no tengo un trabajo aunque soy muy buena peleando

Naruto escucho a la chica y le pregunto a kurama si estaba mintiendo lo que el demonio contesto con un **"no la nigen esta diciendo la verdad ahora déjame dormir porque ayer se te olvido desconectar el lazo a nuestros sentidos y vi, escuche y sentí todo lo que tu y tu compañera hicieron toda la noche y no pude dormir"**

Naruto- bien puedes venir y por lo del trabajo soy el dueño de un bar en konoha por lo que te daré trabajo y podrás ayudar a mi novia como ayudante dios sabe que esa mujer me a estado molestando para que le consiga un ayudante pero dejando eso de lado ven sube dijo para después de un pergamino el peliblanco saco a DARK SHADOW (n/a: la moto) y la encendió y luego le dijo a lady que se sentara cuando se sentó la chica puso sus manos en sus hombros pero naruto siendo el pervertido que es agarro las manos y hizo que quedaran en su pecho dejando que lady sienta sus músculos lo que le gano un sonrojo de la chica después de un rato llegaron a las puertas de konoha donde los recibieron los siempre dormidos izumo y kotetsu luego de darles una mirada decidieron dejar que duerman y entraron a la aldea donde naruto procedio a presentar a lady con trish para que le explicara como son las cosas en el bar porque el tenia que ver a tsunade pero no sin antes darle un buen beso y una nalgada a trish

Ya en la oficina del hokage naruto le estaba contando a jiraiya los detalles de su tiempo con hitomi como se lo prometió ignorando a la hokage que tenia una vena en la frente y a una desmayada shizune que cuando entro y escucho lo que el peliblanco estaba diciéndole a jiraiya se desmayo llenando todos los papeles que traía para que la hokage firmara con sangre

Naruto- bien ero-sanin eso fue lo que paso

Jiraiya- naruto déjame decirte que eres mi estudiante favorito superaste a tu padre en eso ahora puedo decir que me haces tan orgulloso ahora toma y le da 3 libros de edición inédita los otros 2 son por hacerme tan orgulloso ahora ve y prepárate porque en dos días nos vamos por tres años

Naruto- hoy ero-sanin me imagino que van a venir hoy al bar en la noche porque hoy se celebra el concurso MISS KONOHA con participantes como:

Anko M.

Yugao U.

Kurenai Y.

Ayame I.

Hana I.

Entre muchas más

Jiraiya: mierda tengo que ver a un informante que tiene información sobre orochimaru pero si voy me perderé una oportunidad única para mi investigación maldición que hago y empezó a pensar en los pro y contras y después de unos minutos tomo una decisión y dijo con una seriedad absoluta que le gano unos puntos con tsunade

Jiraiya-no cabe duda konoha es importante, pero después de una pausa dijo pero nada es mas importante que mi investigación dijo con una sonrisa pervertida con eso todo el respeto que tsunade le había obtenido a jiraiya lo mando a la mierda

Un dia después encontramos a unos cientos de kage bushins que estaban limpiando el bar después del evento de anoche que lo gano yugao

Naruto- mierda quien pensaría que llegaría tanta gente pero el lado bueno es que el bar hizo mucho dinero

Al día siguiente encontramos en la puerta principal de konoha vemos como un naruto se estaba despidiendo con un buen beso de trish y satsuki que cuando se separaron tenían miradas perdidas aunque trish se notaba que estaba caminando extraño y tenia un aura de satisfacción que hizo a todas las personas pensar "ah esta chica le dieron hasta que callo inconsciente"

Jiraiya- ven naruto apúrate

Naruto corre hasta donde esta jiraiya y se vuelve y les grita un adiós para luego empezar a caminar con jiraiya para así comenzar su entrenamiento

3 días después

En un cuarto de hospital encontramos a una mujer pelirroja que despertaba

Mujer- mierda donde estoy dijo al notar que estaba en un cuarto todo pintado de blanco y en el aire estaba lleno al olor a alcohol

Una enfermera que estaba revisando los signos vitales de la mujer se sorprende al escuchar a la mujer hablar

Enfermera- valla que bueno que despertó kushina-sama no cualquier persona despierta de un coma de más de 15 años

La ahora nombrada kushina se sorprende por las palabras de la enfermera pero dice

Kushina- 15 años eh estado en un coma por 15 años dime que es una broma

Enfermera- bueno si quieres llamare a tsunade-sama para que te revise y te explique todo ok

Kushina ok y cuando la enfermera sale kushina empieza a llorar por no poder ver crecer a naruto

En unos minutos la puerta de su cuarto se abre y deja ver a una tsunade que cuando ve a kushina se sorprende al ver que no aparenta ni un día mayor a los 25 años y luego de revisarla y ponerla en una silla de ruedas la lleva a su oficina (n/a: recuerden aun por mas uzumaki nadie puede caminar bien después de un coma de mas de 15 años) ya en su oficina tsunade le empieza a contar todo acerca de naruto y de como se convirtió en una persona fuerte, buena iba a seguir pero la puerta se abre y deja ver a una shizune que le dice a tsunade que trish quiere verla a lo que tsunade dice que la deje entrar y cuando la puerta se abre dejando a trish entrar

Tsunade- que necesitas trish

Trish- vera tsunade-sama hace tres días que me vengo sintiendo mal y bueno pensé que podrías darme un cheque y a cambio le daré diez botellas de saque gratis

Tsunade- hecho y dejame presentarte a la madre de naruto ella es kushina uzumaki

Trish- tsunade-sama yo no se pero ella no debería estar muerta sin ofender claro

Kushina- no te preocupes yo entiendo

Tsunade- bueno veras kushina ah estado en un coma por 15 años y sarutobi-sensei le dijo a naruto que ella estaba muerta para no ilusionar a naruto con la posibilidad que ella no despertara

Trish- entiendo pero ahora el chequeo

Tsunade después de unos minutos- humm bien estas perfectamente saludable pero te sientes mal porque hizo una pausa y luego miro a kushina y a trish y dijo esta embarazada

Esas palabras dejaron a unas kushina y trish en silencio pero fue trish la que lo rompió

Trish- estoy embarazada voy a ser madre

Tsunade- si tish muchas felicidades

Kushina- oi tsunade quien será el padre

Tsunade- bueno kushina el padre será naruto

Al escuchar ese nombre hizo a kushina palidecer e iba a decir algo pero fue tsunade la que hablo

Tsunade- antes de que dilgas algo pienza en esto como no pudiste criar a naruto podras ayudarle a trish con el bebe que te parece trish

Trish- por mi esta bien y cuando naruto regrese le daré una patada en las pelotas

En algún lugar de las naciones elementales naruto estornudo lo que causo que recibiera un puñetazo a la cara cortesía de jiraiya

Jiraiya- que pasó naruto lo estabas haciendo bien

Naruto- creo que trish esta hablando de mi y ameazo con patearme en las bolas por alguna razón

Jiraiya- eso no importa ahora sigamos corrigiendo esa asquerosidad de taijutsu

De vuelta con las chicas

Tsunade- y bien trish hace cuanto que tuviste relaciones con naruto

Trish- hace tres días tsunade -sama y déjame contarte

**Notas de autor: bueno lamento la demora pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de mi fic favorito espero les guste el capitulo y dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah que puedo decir lamento la demora es que tuve un problema con la compú estas semanas es por eso que aquí les traigo el capitulo de esta historia**

**Capitulo 12**

Tres días después (simultaneo con el capitulo anterior) en algún lugar de las naciones elementales vemos como nuestro protagonista peliblanco esta recibiendo una paliza de parte de el pervertido que haría a issei y al maestro roshi ver como jóvenes con las hormonas altas si hablamos de el gran sabio de los sapos jiraiya pero conocido común mente como ero-sanin

Naruto- ACHUU estornudo solo para recibir un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo dejo en el suelo

Jiraiya- naruto que paso lo estabas haciendo bien

Naruto- fue por culpa de ese estornudo y estoy seguro que trish esta hablando de mí y amenazo con patearme en las pelotas ero-sanin

Jiraiya- déjate de escusas y levántate que tenemos que irnos porque en la siguiente ciudad nos espera un contacto

Naruto- y dime ero-sanin después de que veas a tu "contacto" vamos a ir a "investigar" cierto

Jiraiya con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos alza su vista al cielo y grita- OH KAMI GRACIAS POR DARME UN HEREDERO EN EL CAMINO DEL SUPER PERVERTIDO

Naruto- ya cálmate ero-sanin no hagas una escena

En konoha en la oficina de la hokage encontramos a trish hablando con tsunade y kushina

Tsunade- dime trish como fue cuando tuviste sexo con naruto hace tres días ah esto kushina puso atención al igual que shizune que había entrado a darle unos papeles a tsunade

Trish- bueno todo comenzó cuando le dije a naruto que se pasase por el bar el día antes de que se fuera de konoha

Con naruto y jiraiya

Jiraiya- y dime mi querido estudiante cuando nos fuimos de la aldea note que llegaste con trish dime como fue la noche

Naruto- bueno todo comenzó cuando trish me dijo que me pasase por el bar el día antes de irme

XxxflashbackxxX

Naruto silbaba una melodía alegre mientras se dirigía hacia el devil may cry trish le había dicho que un día antes fuera hacia el bar donde le tendría una agradable sorpresa el pensaba que quizás le esperaba con pizza y un traje escotado y que abrase al cuerpo como segunda piel eso ultimo hacia que el suelte una risa pervertida con sangre cayendo de la nariz de el albo que ya casi podía divisar a el devil may cry con un poco mas de velocidad se aproximo hacia el local y abrió suavemente la puerta cuando vio en el interior después de cerrar la puerta su mandíbula toco el piso y sangre goteaba de su nariz sentada en uno de los banquillos con solo una bata de seda de color negro que se ceñía a el cuerpo de trish dejaba ver sus bellos muslos así como sus caderas anchas su plano vientre su piel pálida que hacia juego con sus ojos azules y cabellos rubios sus pechos una copa D lo cual le asombraba ya que donde fue que salieron no tenia idea ya que cuando ella tenia doce era apenas una gran copa B pero luego empezó a crecer y termino con un cuerpo que la mayoría de las mujeres de 25 años en adelante envidiarían el vagamente se pregunto si habría otra chica que tenga la misma edad que ellos comparta las medidas de trish  
En kumo una rubia de ojos celestes y de rostro en blanco estornudo mientras entrenaba con un tanto

De regreso a el devil may cry el albo se dirigió y vio que ella estaba leyendo al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia el sonrió y despojándose de su gabardina y dejando sus armas en una de las mesas que estaban detrás de trish el camino para luego arrodillarse y abrazo a trish por la espalda mientras ella se tenso un poco pero cuando el empezó a darle besos mariposas por todo el cuello sacándole pequeños gemidos de placer –n-naruto-koi ahh para ahh que pasa ahh si alguien nos veeee - gimio ella de placer cuando el albo amasaba suavemente los pechos de la joven rubia sacándole gemidos de puro placer el solo sonrió mientras lamia su cuello – hmhmhmhm no te preocupes trish-chan ya que puse una barrera para que nadie entre además que puse un letrero de cerrado así que hoy me dedicare a hacerte mía mi linda y hermosa trish – dijo el para posar sus manos debajo de la bata amasando los pechos y pellizcando los pezones de color rosa que estaban duros como roca el los apretaba y jugaba con ellos suavemente mientras la mujer rubia gemía con un poco de saliva escapando de sus labios la sensación era estimulante por que debido a que el albo poniendo un poco de chakra raiton en sus dedos como le había enseñado kakashi empezó a pellizcar los pezones de la mujer rubia que solo gemía mas fuerte luego el la levanto y la apoyo en la mesa de billar mas cercana y empezó a besar los labios de la mujer rubia sacándole gemidos de gusto a la mujer rubia ya que el no dejo de amasarle los pechos y sus pezones luego abrió suavemente la bata mientras vio su cuerpo de piel lechosa y un poco de vello rubio coronándole la entrada húmeda y de un olor atrayente con su botón ya hinchado el sonrió mientras trish en un arranque de lujuria agarro la camiseta de el albo y la arranco y la tiro el albo tuvo una gota en la nuca " valla siempre supe que era una amazona en la cama jejeje" se rio el mentalmente luego ella se puso a quitar su cinturón y los pantalones volaron a algún lugar luego fueron sus botas y al final los bóxer quedando frente a trish que se lamia los labios con regocijo al ver al miembro delante de ella – oh pene-kun te extrañe tanto – dijo ella mientras cariñosamente ponía a el pene de el albo en su mejilla y el solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca pero no tubo mucho que pensar ya que ella empezó a succionarle el miembro con avidez y mucha hambre haciendo que el suelte gemidos de gusto a el aire donde nadie escucharía producto de la barrera puesta por el acariciando la cabeza de trish mientras ella siguió succionando el miembro de el albo hasta que –ahhhh trish-chan me vengo bébelo toda hermosa – dijo el mientras soltó su descarga mientras la mujer de ojos azules bebió con avidez – mmm tu descendencia es deliciosa Naru-koi ahora te toca a ti darme placer dijo ella recostándose en la mesa de billar y abriendo las piernas como una bailarina y el albo solo rio entre dientes y se arrodillo mientras removía los labios de su entrada suavemente y ella gimió cuando el toco su húmeda entrada el poso su lengua y de un solo lengüetazo entro mientras la succionaba con una rapidez impresionante y trish empezó a gemir sus gritos de placer los hubiera escuchado media aldea si no fuera por la barrera el siguió estimulándole ahora colocando un dedo en su ano y empezó a introducírselo mientras trish dejo salir un tímido eep y se sonrojo como una remolacha el siguió hasta que – ahh Naru-koi mi amor mi cielo me vengooooooooo – grito ella mientras se arqueaba de placer y dejaba salir sus fluidos que el albo bebió hasta estar frente a trish posando su miembro en su entrada ella puso sus brazos en su cuello y el lo introdujo entando de una sola estocada haciendo que los dos dejen salir un gemido de placer pronto el vaivén de caderas no se hiso esperar el albo la penetraba llegando hasta su útero y trish gemia debajo de naruto mientras este sonreía al ver el rostro sonrojado de trish " es tan hermosa como un ángel mi ángel " pensó feliz el albo –ahhh trish- chan  
Me vengo ahhh mejor lo saco – pero no pudo decir mas ya que ella le abrazo las caderas con sus tersas piernas dejándole en un abrazo de hierro – ni se te ocurra naruto uzumaki namikaze si sacas tu delicioso miembro dentro de mi voy a castrarte y meterte las pelotas por el culo ahora córrete dentro de mi – ordeno la bella rubia con una cara que haría que el mismo sabio de los seis caminos corra como niña y el albo tuvo una gota en la nuca " mierda ella esta en su periodo podre dejarla embarazada ahhh al diablo ella quiso siempre ser madre y yo quiero ser un padre así que no me quejo " pensó el albo para seguir con las estocadas hasta que – ahhh me vengo trish –chan – dijo el albo mientras trish solo soltó un gemido – yo también Naru-koi vengámonos y en un par de minutos mas los dos alcanzaron su orgasmo con naruto llenando a trish con su semen

Xxxfin del flashback xxX

Cuando el peliblanco y la rubia terminaron de contar lo que paso tsunade y kushina tenían un sonrojo y shizune se desmayo con sangré saliéndole de la nariz y jiraiya estaba escribiendo como si fuera su ultimo día con sangre saliéndole de la nariz

Después de un par de días encontramos a naruto viendo como unas chicas estaban matando a golpes a jiraiya desde un árbol y cuando las chicas se fueron jiraiya se levanto como si nada ni un rasguño tenia

Naruto- ero sanin como es que te recuperaste tan rápido

Jiraiya- mocoso desde que intente espiar a tsunade seguido dela paliza que me dio que por cierto fue la vez que estuve mas cerca de morir aprendí que es mejor esperar a que las chicas piensen que estoy muerto porque si intento resistirme seguirán con mas ganas dijo el sabio con una sabiduría que haría a cualquier monje tenga envidia

Naruto- valla eres inteligente ero-sanin

Un año después

En ese año naruto y jiraiya lo trabajaron solamente en taijutsu dando como resultado que naruto creara un estilo llamado royalguard que cuando naruto se lo enseño a jiraiya este noto que es muy difícil de perfeccionar pero cuando se perfecciona es un estilo poderoso también el peliblanco creo unos guantes y botas de acero que brillan llamados beowulf que naruto dice que rescataran el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Año 2

Este año fue dedicado a entrenar con los sapos y aprender jutsus que gracias a kage bushins naruto los aprendiera casi de forma inmediata llevándolo a tal punto que la mayoría de jutsus los puede hacer sin sellos de manos

Año 3

Este fue dedicado a repasar todo lo aprendido los 2 años anteriores por los primeros 6 meses otros tres fueron dedicados a que naruto aprendiera estrategia, infiltración, fuuinjutsu que otra ves el kage bushin era una bendición y los últimos tres meses y favoritos para los dos peliblancos fueron para relajarse y dedicarse de tiempo completo a las enseñanzas del súper pervertido aunque claro también practicaban todo lo aprendido

Hoy era un día soleado y en las puertas de la aldea encontramos a unos despiertos y sorprendidos izumo y kotetsu que veían con sorpresa a las dos personas que acababan de entrar a la aldea

Ahh es bueno estar en casa cierto ero-sanin

Jiraiya- así es mocoso ahora apresúrate que tenemos que ver a tsunade-hime

Naruto- ah la vieja tsunade puede esperar ya espero tres años puede esperar unos minutos yo quiero ver a mis chicas

Jiraiya- nada de eso mocoso tu te vienes con migo y punto y con eso agarro el hombro de naruto y uso el sunshin y apareció en la oficina de la hokage que se sorprendió al ver a los recién llegados

Tsunade- jiraiya, naruto que bueno verlos

Jiraiya- ah aquí estamos en tres años como prometimos hime

Naruto- yo vieja tsunade dijo solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar atravesando la puerta y en medio aire naruto se quito a rebelión de la espalda solo para chocar contra un sofá que se hizo hasta atrás y cuando quedo de nuevo en su lugar naruto clavo a rebelión en el suelo y quedo sentado como si nada (n/a: como en la primer pelea contra nero en dmc 4) y alzando la cabeza dejo ver que no tenia ni un rasguño

Naruto- valla vieja eso si es un puñetazo dijo con burla

Tsunade- pero como no tienes ni un rasguño si ese golpe debió dejarte inconsciente pero dejando eso de lado es bueno verte mocoso y veo que sigues vistiendo con estilo dijo al ver la ropa del peliblanco (n/a: no la voy a describir solo imaginen la ropa de dante en dmc 4 solo que en vez de rojo es morado y la camisa negra ahora es blanca y naruto tiene el mismo peinado y la falta de una afeitada) que acababa de entrar por la ahora destruida puerta

Naruto- lo se vieja

Tsunade iba a contestar pero es interrumpida por un chico de cabello blanco hacia abajo con ojos azules y una camisa roja y unos shorts negros y unas sandalias ninja negras de unos 3 años

Chico- abuela tsunade vinimos a visitarte

Tsunade iba a contestar pero otra vez es interrumpida esta vez no por un niño sino por trish que venia con otro mocoso solo que este llevaba el pelo hacia atrás y era igual al otro solo que usaba azul en vez de rojo y venia acompañada de una mujer peli roja que cuando jiraiya la vio palideció y cuando trish vio a naruto esta se sorprendió al igual que naruto y cuando naruto vio al chico en brazos de trish la mente de naruto dio un click al conectar todos los cabos sueltos

Naruto- trish no me digas que estos mocosos son mis

Trish interrumpe a naruto y dice- dante, virgil conozcan a su padre y con eso naruto se desmayo

**Notas de autor: bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero le haya gustado y quisiera darle las gracias a mi amigo naruto tendo rikudo por el lemon y bueno espero dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Naruto despertó 5 minutos después de haber recibido la respuesta de que su madre estaba viva y tenia dos hijos

Naruto-entonces vieja tsunade me estas diciendo que jiji me mintió acerca de mi madre diciéndome que ella murió en vez de decirme que estaba en un coma para protegerme de que estuviera todo el dia junto a ella con una esperanza diminuta de que ella despertase y después de que me fui por tres días ella despierta y confirmas que trish esta embarazada después de que hicimos el amor sobre la mesa de billar genial porque no me mandaron un mensaje hubiera regresado de inmediato y lo saben

Tsunade- bueno eso es mas o menos lo que paso y por lo del mensaje hiba a hacerlo pero trish me dijo que no para que tu te concentraras en el entrenamiento

Naruto se vuelve donde trish y le dice-bueno gracias supongo aunque no me gusto que pasaras los meses de embarazo sola

Trish-no te preocupes Naru-koi kushina-san estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y me ayudo con los chicos

Dante interrumpiendo- OI VIEJATSUNADE DE QUE TANTO HABLAN

Virgil- dante cállate

Naruto- bueno mocosos estamos hablando de porque no estuve aquí con ustedes estos tres años pero lo hablaremos después ahora díganme donde esta kakashi-sensei tengo un regalo para el

Kakashi apareciendo de la ventana-aquí estoy naruto y que es eso de que tienes un regalo para ti

Naruto- si aquí esta son tres libros icha icha edición de oro limitada autografiados y la película que no saldrán hasta dentro de tres meses toma y antes de que pudieran parpadear kjakashi ya tenia los libros y película en sus manos y los vei como si tuviera una reliquia de alguna civilización perdida

Kakashi- muchas gracias naruto

Tsunade-bien naruto tienes la semana libre pero preséntate al campo de entrenamiento 7 en una semana para probar los resultados del entrenamiento entendido

Naruto-hai y con eso trish,virgil y dante junto a naruto y kushina y naruto salen dejando solo a jiraiya y tsunade solos

En las calles

Vemos como naruto iba de la mano con trish con dante en su hombro y virgil iba de la mano con kushina

Dante- dime viejo de donde sacaste esta espada tan genial dijo refiriéndose a rebelión

Naruto-te gusta se llama rebelión yo mismo la cree junto a todas las armas que uso

Dante-ya veo viejo aunque a mi me gustan mas las pistolas como las que usa ka-chan

Naruto-oi yo no soy viejo apenas tengo 18 para tu información

Dante-eso no me importa te seguire yamando viejo

Naruto se vuelve donde virgil y le dice- y tu virgil que prefieres

Virgil-yo prefiero las espadas las pistolas creo que no son dignas de un guerrero

Naruto se vuelve donde trish y le dice- de donde salio eso

Trish- bueno eso lo aprendio de tu madre Naru-koi

Naruto-oh ya veo y entonces se vuelve donde kushina y le dice-oi ka-san eso ultimo lo dijo con felicidad se que no nos conocemos porque no vamos a comer ramen o algo que dices

Kushina-hai naryto-chan

Naruto- no llames asi que ya soy todo un hombre hecho y derecho

Mientras ellos conversaban todos los aldeanos veian a la familia conectando los hechos al ver lo pareidos que eran los hijos a naruto y de como pudieron pasar por alto el que trish siempre estaba con naruto

Aldeana 1- pasamos tres años intentando averiguar quien era el padre y ahora resulta que la rubia estaba con el chico mas sexy de toda konoha

Aldeana 2-si esto tiene que saberlo las demás vamos y con eso se fueron

Con los uzumaki

Estos estaban disfrutando de una comida familiar en ichiraku ramen junto con iruka que apenas naruto lo vio lo invito a comer con ellos en fin fue una cena muy agradable

Cuando terminaron se despidieron de unos contentos ayame y teuchi que estaban felices porque naruto regreso y por toda la comida que pidieron ya afuera

Naruto-ah que bien estuvo la comida quede satisfecho no hay nada mejor que 25 tazones de ramen pero lo que quiero hacer ahora es ver a satsuki y a lady donde estan por cierto trish

Trish- bueno lady anda en el paiz de las olas hablando con un proveedor hacerca de unos productos y satsuki es una ambu y esta en el esuadron de yugao-san como segunda al mando y esta en una misión en estos momentos se fue ayer presisamente

Naruto-ahh y yo que quería darles unos abrazos eh que se puede hacer cuando regrese les dare mas que un solo abrazo jejejeje se rio de forma pervertida solo para que trish lo electrocutara

Trish-pervertido

Naruto-oi trish eso duele solo para kushina le golpease en la cabeza hacendo que un chichon aparesca en su cabeza

Kushina-te lo mereces por pervertido

Dante/virgil- que es un pervertido y con esa pregunta todos quedaron en silencio al no saber como contestar eso

Naruto-eh les dire cuando sean mas grandes entendido

Dante/virgil-hai viejo/tou-san

Al dia siguiente naruto se levanto temprano y se llevo a dante y virgil a un campo de entrenamiento

Virgil porque estamos aquí tan temprano tou-san

Dante-si yo nunca me levanto antes d las 12

Naruto-bueno si no quieren que les enseñe a usar chakra y que los entrene pues bien

Dante- porque no lo dijiste antes

Virgil-si

Naruto-bien eso no importa ahora quiero que se pongan a meditar y busquen su chakra y lo despierten entendido

Dante/virgil-hai

Dos horas después los dos chicos habían logrado desbloquear su chakra y a una velocidad increíble y ahora les estaba enseñando lo básico de chakra control y keenjutsu a la hora de almuerzo naruto llevo a sus hijos a comer pizza la cual se convirtió en la comida favorita de dante y cuando regresaron a casa los espraba una molesta trish que apenas vio a naruto le salto encima y lo empezó a golpear por haberla olvidado ya que el le prometio que la sacaría a desayunar y a este se le olvido

Naruto-ah y trish lo lamento que te parece si pasamos toda la tarde tu y yo y te comprare todo lo que quieras que dices

Trish-genial estas perdonado que esperas ve a darte un baño para que nos vallamos y con eso manda a naruto a que se aliste

Naruto-fui chantajeado dijo sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

Esa tarde dejaron a los gemelos a cargo de kushina y ellos se dedicaron a pasarlo bien mejor dicho trish porque naruto tuvo que hacer tres kages bushin para que cargaran todo lo que trish compro

Una semana después naruto estaba con kakashi en el campo de entrenamiento

Tsunade-bien están listos lo que le gano un cabeceo de parte de naruto y un asentimiento de kakashi-bien comiensen-

Kakashi- taijutsu con eso comensaremos

Naruto-ok y en una luz beowulf apareció en brazos y piernas de naruto-adelante- y con eso se lanzo al ataque en una pelea muy pareja y cuando se separaron naruto saco a yamato y se lanzo a una velocidad que solo jiraiya, tsunade,y kakashi podían seguir los cortes volaban por todas partes y era gracias a el sharingan que kakashi podia esquivar los cortes

Kakashi-ninjutsu ahora-katon gokakyu no jutsu

Naruto- solo desaparecio y aparece a espaldas de kakashi y apunta sus dedos a el hombro de kakashi-raiton: byakurai- y un relámpago blanco atravesó a kakashi que desaparecio en una bola de humo

Kakashi-genjutsu y con eso hizo que una bola de fuego gigantesca apareciera del cielo y golpeara a naruto que se desmayo y cuando kakashi se acerco para dispersar el genjutsu naruto desaparecio en una bandada de cuervos

Naruto-ahora mi favorito kenjutsu y con eso saco a rebelión de su espalda y usando el stringer atravezo a kakashi que se convirtió en un tronco y intento atacar por la espalda solo para que naruto se de vuelta y el pueda ver su ojo izquierso como tenia el sharingan

Kakashi- sharingan como es que lo tienes

Naruto- de que estas hablando sensei yo no tengo el sharingan

Kakahshi-humm bien terminamos-tsunade-sama el esta listo –

Tsunade- bien gracias kakashi y naruto pasate a mi oficina mañana en la mañana entendido

Naruto-hai lo que digas y desaparecio en un sunshin y apareció en el distrito uchiha y toco la puerta de la casa principal que se abrió dejando ver a satsuki que apenas vio a naruto le abrazo

Satsuki- naruto-kun

Naruto- hey tsuki-chan como estas escuche que eres una ambu flicidades

Satsuki-ah no es nada pero pasa tienes que contarme lo que hiciste en tu viaje

Naruto-claro


End file.
